


Our Time

by VGJoker2015



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 3: Water, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJoker2015/pseuds/VGJoker2015
Summary: After two years of being together and plenty of personal struggles on the groom's behalf in the year prior, Akira Kurusu and Ann Takamaki have finally gotten married. Now, they're off to Hawaii, where they promised to return for their honeymoon. And after seven long months of no scandalous bedtime, once night falls on their first day... Hoo boi! (Chapter from Heart Flight Home.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 6
Collections: ShuAnn NSFW Weekend 2020





	Our Time

**September 8th, 2016. Thursday**

The Shujin Academy school trip flight is nearing its destination as Akira is daydreaming outside the window, Ryuji is snoring like the gorilla, and Mishima is trying to push him off of him after he fell on his shoulder. Ann is ordering some morning iced coffee and Makoto is looking over the Hawaii guide book.

Akira is mesmerized as the clouds below them part and reveal their tropical destination, taking in the fact that he's actually going there until-

**_"WHOOOOOOOA!!!!!"_ **

Ryuji's over-the-shoulder shout startles him and he instinctively elbows him on the nose.

**_"GAH! The hell, man?!"_** Ryuji whines.

" ** _Jesus!_** Don't spook me like that, you moron!" Akira exclaims.

After the plane lands, all of the students go to verify their tickets. Unfortunately for Akira and Ann, English is the native language in America and they had to watch Ryuji struggle with talking to the staff.

Airport Staff: **"T O U R? H O W - L O N G - W I L L - Y O U - S T A Y?"**

Ryuji: **"Y E S! O K A Y, O K A Y! I ' M - J A P A N E S E! Haha!"**

It was not fun.

After gathering their stuff, everyone walked out the front entrance to find the buses to the hotel they'll be staying at.

**_"Hawaii~!"_** Ann exclaims before inhaling through her nose. "I love it. The tropical air." Everyone sees their guide walking towards them.

**"H I! A L O H A!"** he greets before pointing behind him. "You can find your buses over there."

Of course, the excitable Ryuji can't keep his mouth closed. **_"Daaamn,_** you speak Japanese?!"

And his excitable nature persists long after everyone gets on the buses.

_"_ ** _Whoa, I see it! The diamond thing!"_** he shouts, pointing at every cool thing he sees. **_"Oh man! The ocean is so blue! Ha ha ha!"_**

"There's no such thing as **chill** in your vocabulary, is there?" Akira awkwardly chuckles. It's not like he couldn't understand. It was a magical trip to another country in one of its most beautiful states, after all. They're in for one hell of a time.

**xxx**

**Two years later…**

Preordained by the changing shade of dark blue to vermilion in the sky, the sun begins to rise about the vast sea of clouds and its light peers through the small window onto Akira's eyes, causing him to blink awake. When he tries to go back to sleep, there's a light shaking that rocks the room he's in.

_"Mm…? E-Earthquake…?"_ he mumbles. _"Wait… where am-"_ When he tries to get up, he feels something squeezing his arm and hears someone moaning next to him. He looks over to see a sleeping Ann hugging his arm. Seeing Ann didn't bother him, obviously, but the fact that they aren't in one of their beds **did.**

Then he catches something shining on her finger. It's not a promise ring or an engagement ring… It's a full blown wedding ring. And that's when he remembers: They're **married** now. They're on their way to their honeymoon destination.

Happily laying back down next to her, Akira brushes her hair aside and pokes at her cheek over and over. He appeared to have done it too much because she stirs awake. Rather than be upset that she was woken up, she smiles at him, her eyes still half closed.

_"Morning, angel,"_ he says softly as he pecks her lips. Ann looks at her left hand to see her ring and he takes it in his.

_"Oh... So it wasn't a dream,"_ Ann says, seeing the rings on their fingers. _"Thank God."_

"It definitely wasn't. Though I did kinda forget until I felt the plane shaking… Probably because we're in bed."

Ann sits up and looks around as she stretches out. "I still can't believe Haru upgraded our flight tickets," Ann yawns. "Not to mention she covered the wedding and this whole honeymoon."

"I didn't even know some airlines give you a bed in first class."

**_*knock knock knock*_ **

_"Excuse me? May I come in?"_

"U-Uh, yeah," Akira calls out. The stewardess opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," she says. "Did you both sleep well?"

"Oh yes. It was lovely," Ann tells her.

"Well, we'll be arriving at our destination in about an hour. For now, we're serving a crepe breakfast platter, if you want."

"Really?! I'll have two then. One for me and one for…" Ann turns to Akira, cheeks turning pink as she smiles. "... **My husband.** "

_"... Honeymoon?"_ the stewardess teases.

Akira+Ann: " **Yes!** "

"I see! Congratulations, you two! I'll be back with your breakfast." The stewardess leaves, closing the door.

_"Couldn't have asked for a better way to start today than a crepe for breakfast!"_ Ann giggles. _"Oh! And waking up next to_ ** _you,_** _of course."_

"The first time I wake up next to you in the morning as your husband is in the sky," Akira says as they get snuggled up in bed. "It's pretty nice." Akira starts fiddling with the remote panel on the wall to turn on the TV as they wait for their breakfast and their touchdown.

**xxx**

After getting everything settled with their tickets and their luggage, the couple walk out of the airport and take in the beautiful and familiar sights before them.

"We're finally back," Ann sighs in content. As Akira is looking around, he spots a limousine with its driver standing in front of it holding a sign that says " **Kurusu"** in both English and Japanese.

"Hey, look," he points out.

_"Ohhh~… Is that just for_ ** _you~?_ **_"_ Ann jokes. _"Wait. It_ ** _has_** _to be for_ ** _me_ **_too because-"_

Akira+Ann: _"_ ** _We're married!_ **_"_

The two laugh and share a kiss before walking up to the limo.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Kurusu?" the driver asks.

" **Yeah!** I **am** Mrs. now!" Ann exclaims as she hugs her husband's arm.

"So I've heard. Congratulations. I'll be taking you two the hotel you'll be staying in. Go on and get inside and I'll handle your bags."

**xxx**

The two are dropped off at a luxurious five-star hotel near Waikiki beach. Having their luggage taken to their room, they head up to their honeymoon suite.

Opening the door for her, Akira lets Ann enter first and her face lights up at the sight of the beautiful big room. According to the staff, the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen are all openly connected and the master bedroom is connected to a big bathroom.

_"Oh my God! This room is_ ** _amazing!"_** Ann gasps.

"I-I know I should've expected this," Akira stutters, just as surprised. "But just… **wow.** " Ann immediately rushes over to the balcony on the other side of the room, past the white curtains flowing through the wind, and is greeted by a stunning view of the ocean.

"And this view is **gorgeous!** " she exclaims as she leans on the guard rail. "It's like a dream."

"Well, it's **not** a dream," Akira says as he wraps his left arm around her. "So don't fall off the balcony. That would really suck."

Ann puts her left hand on top of his where her hip is. "... And we get this for a whole month."

"After so much work, I really needed this… Just one month of you all to myself." The couple turn to each other and share a tender kiss and a warm embrace.

"As much as I'd love to just stay right here," Ann smiles. "Let's head to the beach. _I picked out a very new special bikini, just for you~."_

"Perfect reason to head down there. Let's go."

Ann heads into the bathroom to change while Akira just changes in the room. Before that though, he rushes to the kitchen to find the essential items he'll need later: Plenty of bottled water and snacks. The bottled water is especially important since he can't use Takemi's special present without it. This should help him last the night he's been oh so looking forward to.

After quickly getting everything together, he changes his clothes. Rather than just wear the same swim trunks, he bought some black and red ones with a flame pattern. And he's wearing an unzipped black hoodie.

"You done yet, Ann-pan?" he calls out. The bathroom door opens and Ann steps out wearing an alluring black and red two piece bikini and a black and red waist shawl underneath her dress. And good lord, with all of that blending together so well, she looks absolutely ravishing. Regal even.

_"Like what you see?"_ Ann asks with narrow eyes, a cocky smile, and a sexy pose. Akira just shakes his head and pulls her in to kiss her again.

"I'm officially married to the sexiest woman who will ever walk on a beach."

**xxx**

Walking hand in hand, the two saunter down the white sandy shore near the water, looking out at the vast horizon beyond the sea. There was no real need for chatter. Feeling each other's presence was more than enough. That's especially true for Akira, considering the eyeful of Ann he's getting. Pretty soon, he notices his wife sneaking glances at him and smiling before putting her eyes back on the shore before them.

"Isn't this usually the part where you tell me to stop staring at you like this?" he asks.

"I've given up trying to stop you at this point," Ann chuckles. "And… I've realized how much I love it when you stare. Go ahead and look wherever you want for as long as you want."

_Awesome! I can ogle at her melons and peaches 24/7 now!_ Akira thinks.

"But if you trip or hurt yourself doing it, I'm gonna laugh obnoxiously loud and embarrass in front of everyone," Ann warns. Akira immediately looks straight ahead since he doesn't want to get laughed at.

"Hey, look," Ann says, pointing at a bench under the trees nearby. Upon seeing it, Akira immediately knows that's not just **any** bench. It's the bench Ann was waiting for him at for their date during the school trip.

" **That** brings back memories," he says. "That was our first big date… I **still** have the dolls you gave me that day."

"Of all the places we could've had it, we had it **here** … It was a really special day."

"And we're back again for a special **month** this time." Akira kisses the back of her hand as they walk.

"Hehe… Hey, you know what would make this **super** nostalgic?" Ann asks. " **Finding that garlic shrimp place.** "

"Well, let's be on the lookout for it then."

So, they continue their walk on the beach and sure enough, they find the place they're looking for, along with a familiar face.

**_"Alohaaa~!"_** Ann calls out as they walk over.

_"'Ey!_ ** _Aloha!_ **_"_ the shrimp guy says. "... Hm? Hold on. Do I know you two from somewhere?"

"We were here two years ago," Akira explains. "You asked us about the Phantom Thieves."

" **Oh yeah!** The Japanese high school couple! How've ya been, huh?"

"We've been alright. We just graduated and now we're actually here for a… very big reason."

The shrimp guy smirks at them. "Ah, I see," he says. "You two honeymoonin' here?" The couple smile at each other and give him a nod. "Well, congrats, you two. In that case, how 'bout a meal on the house?"

"Really?" Akira asks. "In that case, two garlic shrimp platters, please. One for **me** ... _and one for Mrs. Kurusu._ " Ann's face turns into a tomato upon hearing that.

"Comin' right up," the guy says as he walks away. Ann gives him a playful shove.

_"_ ** _Honey~!_** _You can't just call me that out of the blue!"_ Ann laughs.

_"Well, I'm going to and you can't stop me!"_

**xxx**

Lounging on one of the chairs by the garlic shrimp stand, the couple enjoy their lunch and watch the local surfers catch some waves. All the while, Ann is getting extra cuddly with her man, being so close to him, he might as well be wearing her.

_"Ki-raaa~?"_ Ann whines, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" he asks, a bit rattled by her sudden cuteness.

_"Why aren't you hugging me back?"_

"U-Uh, that's… W-Well, um…" He awkwardly turns his gaze away from her.

_"Meanie."_

_"_ **_I-I am not!"_ **

Ann narrows her eyes at him before snickering. _"Hey, guess what?"_

Sensing what she's about to say, Akira starts to panic. "Annie… **don't say it** ," he begs.

_"Guess whaaat~?"_

" **Don't do anything you're definitely gonna regret."**

**_"Guess whaaat~?"_ **

**"Don't do it-"**

Ann lightly pounces on him and nuzzles on his cheek profusely. ** _"I like you, I love you, I wanna be with you FOREVER~! ♡"_** After that, Akira freezes up like a cement statue and stays like that for a good while. "Um… Honey?" Ann asks, snapping her fingers in front of him. "You okay?"

_"... So much for trying to play it cool."_ Throwing away his restraint, Akira happily pounces on top of her, squeezes her in his arms and mercilessly smooches her cheeks, much to her delighted surprise.

**_"Kya! Kira! ♡"_ **

**_"Why are you so goddamn CUTE?!"_** Akira laughs as he puts his hands on her stomach to tickle her.

_"W-Wah! Ah ha ha, you goof! That tickles!"_

_"It's a sin how adorable you are!_ **_Suffer for your crimes!_ ** _"_

_"Ehehehehe! I-I…! I…!"_

_"You what?"_

_"I-I… I bet you can tickle better than that!"_ Akira, accepting the challenge, digs his finger into her weak spot: her belly button. **_"Ahhh! I shouldn't have said that~!"_**

_"You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?!"_ Akira laughs.

_"Oh! Oh god! O-Okay, okay! Time out! J-Just give me a sec!"_ Akira lets her go to give her some breathing room. _"Oh… Ohhh geez."_

"You okay?"

After getting her air back, Ann puts his hands back on her stomach. _"Okay. Do it again!"_ she giggles. Akira immediately resumes his tickle assault on her and holds her tightly as she laughs and squirms around. After another minute of it, Akira stops and just kisses her face. Ann hugs him and kisses him back on his lips, yanking him down so that he's laying right on top of her.

_"That's better,"_ Ann pouts. _"Why'd it take you so long to wanna snuggle with me?"_

"I-I was trying to show restraint. I thought you'd be embarrassed if we flirted in pub-"

_"I don't care!_ ** _I just want you to spoil me! Mmh!_ **_"_ Ann aggressively sucks on his lips and Akira just goes along with her. If she really doesn't care, then there's nothing wrong with them both just reveling in their mushiness without a care. And no one could blame them considering how long they've been restraining themselves.

When Akira tries to pull away, Ann yanks him back down by his hair. _"Uh uh! More,"_ she begs. _"Kiss me more."_

_"You are the biggest glutton I know."_

_"Don't act like the past seven months didn't happen."_

_"I know."_ Akira flicks her lips with his tongue so she can put her mouth around it and joyfully suck on it. Then she completely takes control of the lip lock, Akira letting her indulge herself as much as she wants. Like she said, the last seven months without this left her absolutely **starving.**

When she finally releases him, Akira keeps nuzzling on her face. _"Who's my cute little kitty~?"_ he teases.

_"Call me that again and I will_ **_eat_ ** _you!"_

_"Of course you'd say that,_ ** _Gluttonous Gal!_ **_"_ Akira backs off a little, having recovered from the cuteness overload.

"Hey, how about we take this to the water?" Ann asks.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright… First things first though." Ann shows him the sunscreen bottle she had in her bag. "Mind putting some on me while I finish eating?" she asks.

" **I don't mind even a little!** " Akira says, jumping up from his seat and taking the bottle. Ann stands up to take off her dress and her shawl off, folding them both neatly to put in her bag. Akira can't help but gulp as he is exposed to the full glory of her half naked body.

_"Hey... do you think this looks alright on me?"_ Ann asks, messing with the back of her bottoms. Akira, who has an eyeful of that sweet round behind, purses his lips as his cheeks turn red.

_"U-Uh… A-Ahem! W-What do you mean?"_ he asks, clearing his throat. "Looks alright to me." Ann turns around and starts messing with her top.

_"I dunno. It just feels weird to me,"_ she says. _"It's tight in certain places. Especially this top. Like it doesn't quite…_ ** _fit._ **_"_ Pulling it up and letting it go makes her breasts jiggle, tempting Akira even further. He was just eating a big platter of garlic shrimp, but he was starving. Starving for **her.** He wants those glorious things in his mouth **so bad…** Still, he holds back his appetite for a better time.

"... You know you look good in everything," Akira says, completely composed. "That couldn't be more true now."

"... Okay." She was playing it cool, but Ann was laughing maniacally on the inside. She is determined to get her perverted husband to break from the force of her sex appeal. This is only the beginning.

After squirting some of the viscous liquid and rubbing it in his hands, he starts applying it to her shoulders and arms as she eats. Then, he comes back to her neck and back and works his way down to her torso, slipping around her bikini.

_"Careful where you're touching~,"_ Ann teases.

"I-I know." Done with her upper body, Akira kneels down to get started on her legs. Without him asking, she offers him her left leg. One of her long, gorgeous, flawless legs that made up half of her long body.

Readying the sunscreen in his hands once again, Akira takes hold of her leg and starts applying it to her skin. Watching him so intently working on her leg, Ann feels a delightful chill down her spine. Firmly massaging her calf all the way down to her foot, Akira gazes at the sheen left behind by the lotion.

_"Ehehe! Your breath is tickling me,"_ Ann giggles.

_"Oh? Well, you're just gonna have to bear with it,"_ Akira smirks, lightly blowing on her.

_"Haha! That's cold!"_ she jumps. As a professional of teasing, he obviously saw through her ploy with the swimsuit, along with offering him the chance to rub her down. So naturally, it's payback time.

Finished with her left leg, Akira moves onto her right leg and works on it with the same care and attention as before. After coating the entire limb, Akira starts lightly kissing her, making her bite her lip.

_"Mm. Hey~,"_ she says.

_"Do you not like this?"_ he asks, still kissing her. She wanted to object further, but she couldn't deny this bliss. She closes her eyes and lets her head hang back as his lips feather up her calf and up her thigh.

_"Is anyone looking this way?"_ Akira whispers, looking up at her. She looks around a bit, then shakes her head. _"... Do you want me to stop…?"_ As irritated as she is that this backfired on her, Ann is enjoying the feathery touch of his lips on her skin.

Biting down on her finger, she shakes her head again and Akira jumps past her bottoms and starts kissing her stomach. His wife continues to shudder, squirm, and whimper under his gentle caress, feeling his lips and his cheek rub against her. When it comes to be a devilish flirt, he is absolutely incorrigible, never hesitating to push her most taboo buttons. But because she knows he does it out of love, she never seriously complains.

_"Not that I don't love this,"_ she mumbles as she runs her fingers through his raven hair. _"But I really want to head down to the water."_ Plus, if he keeps this up, she might desperately drag him somewhere and beg him to take her. And by the way he's smirking, Akira knows that, no matter how cool she tries to act.

**xxx**

A little bit outside of shallow water, the two are taking dives to take a gander at the underwater wildlife swimming around in the clear ocean blue.

After swimming with a school of clownfish, the couple emerge from the water for air.

"Getting to swim around next to a whole bunch of fish is oddly satisfying," Akira says.

_"Oh Kiraaa~!"_

"Yeah- **_GAH!_ **" When he turns to face his wife, he's greeted by the white innards of a sea cucumber being shot in his face. "Agh! _Ewww!_ What the hell, Annie?!"

_"Ahahaha! Gotcha~!"_ Ann laughs as she tosses the strange critter back into the ocean.

" _Bleck!_ It's all in my hair too!"

_"Now, you know how_ **_I_ ** _feel."_

"I sure didn't see you compla- **Wah!** "

Ann suddenly pounces on him and drags him back underwater, getting him pinned on his back as he was panicking. Even after all this time, she's **still** dominant when it comes to playing the water. If only he had a water pistol.

As he is struggling to get back up, he suddenly feels Ann cup his face in her hands and kiss him. The kiss was nice, as always, and the fact that it was under is great but what really sells it is the sight of her long hair flowing above her. It was like a mermaid dragged him under just to show him affection… Although, she's lucky the sea cucumber innards washed off him instantly when she forced him under.

Ann pulls them both back up to get some air. _"Hehehe! Sorry,"_ she giggles. _"It's too much fun to get the drop on you."_ Akira nervously laughs as he looks away, his cheeks turning red thinking about that kiss they just had. Of course, it doesn't escape her notice. _"You like that?"_

"V-Very much… My own medicine tastes good sometimes… Mind doing that again?"

Ann points towards the shore. "Swim over there until you can stand up with your head above water, then face me," she tells him. "When I say **go** , take a deep breath and sit down." Akira nods and does what she says, swimming over to the shore and facing her. "Ready?... **Go.** "

Akira takes a big deep breath and sits down in the water, a beautiful view of the reef before him. Ann dives down next and swims ever closer to him, smiling lovingly at him with the sunlight shining around her. Happily reaching out to her beloved, she comes up to kiss him once again, letting her body slowly come down to straddle on his lap. It's the same kind of magic from when they did this two years ago, but something about Ann being in control made it so much better.

Upon resurfacing, Akira proudly scoops Ann up by her feet. _"Lucky me! I've captured a very cute mermaid,"_ he snickers. The mermaid in question was happy to be captured.

**xxx**

After all of the fun they had in the water, the two found a nice beach side restaurant that serves really good Hawaiian burgers for dinner and some Cheesecake Dip with some chocolate covered strawberries.

_"_ ** _Mmmm~!_** _I'm in heaven~!"_ Ann hums, kicking her feet under the table. _"I love sweets! Sweets love me! A face full of treats makes me so happy~!"_

"Always a psycho for sugar, aren't you?" Akira chuckles.

" **Don't give me that face!** " Ann hisses. "I can't help it, okay?! It’s **sooo** hard to resist the temptation! _Sweets taste_ ** _amazing_** _, and people come out with new ones_ ** _all the time!_** _They even_ ** _look_** _cute! So cute I just wanna gobble up every single one! It’s_ ** _all_** _their fault! Without a doubt! Once they're right in front of me, I'm helpless!_ ”

"Hm… Something that's so ridiculously sweet and cute, you can't resist the urge to gobble them up… Basically, **you.** " Akira laughs as she playfully kicks him. "Hey, you should've known I would go there!" he protests.

"Yeah, whatever."

Akira picks up the last chocolate strawberry, dips it in the sweet creamy dip, and offers it to Ann. Seeing another chance to seduce him, Ann happily nibbles away at the red fruit. When she reduces it to a nub, she takes it and two of his fingers into her mouth, diligently sucking on his fingers even though there was nothing on them.

_"U-Um… Ann?"_ Akira mumbles, his cheeks flaring up. At first, she's delighted by this expression, but… something soon started feeling off. As she is moving her tongue around, his fingers start rubbing against her sensitive mouth. The tingling sensations go straight to her head and make her rub her legs together. She wanted to back away, but she just couldn't. This is lewd, this is indecent… but it feels so damn good.

In truth, even though he is embarrassed by it, Akira is smiling devilishly on the inside. He figured Ann would try something like this if he offered to feed her, so he thought of a way to turn it around on her. He knows better than anyone how sensitive the inside of her mouth is and where her weak spots are, so he knows how to get her brain to turn off and have her get lost in the sensations. It's why she enjoys kissing so much.

_"H-Hey, Honey? Are you alright?"_ he asks, still playing his part. Finally snapping out of her trance, Ann quickly pulls back to get his fingers out of her mouth, bashfully covering her mouth when she sees the saliva she left behind.

_"O-Oh…! S-Sorry..."_ she mumbles. Akira wipes the saliva off on his trunks. Safe to say his counter move worked out perfectly.

After finishing their meal, the two wrap up their day out with a long walk on the beach, bathed in the vermilion light of the sun setting on the horizon as they leave footprints in the sand.

Her hair and dress flowing out in the ocean summer breeze, Ann hugs her man's arm tightly and lovingly rubs her cheek on his shoulder. Akira just stares at her and smiles as her clinginess shows just how much she adores him. Surely, he could return the sentiment.

Spotting a large stick on the shore, he grabs it and draws in the sand as a perplexed Ann watching. He ends up drawing half of a heart and putting his name on it before handing the stick over to her. Ann, immediately knowing what he is trying to do, takes the stick and completes the heart, her half having her name on it.

"Our hearts are one, right?" Ann asks, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah… Always."

**XXXXX**

After a pretty tame first day, the two return to their now dark honeymoon suite.

"And that was just a single day," Ann points out as she hangs up her hat and her shawl. "We have a whole month here to ourselves… Makes you wonder how we're gonna spend it."

"Hm…"

"Well, I don't care how we do it… as long as we do it **together.** "

After that, there was this sudden period of silence between them. At the same time, Ann senses a familiar aura flowing out from her man. A wave of hungry, primal energy that's targeting her. It's… the aura of something she awakened on their very first Valentine's Day.

_“... So… you too, huh?”_

As soon as those words escape her mouth, Akira glomps onto her from behind, tightly wrapping his arms around her slender body and breathing heavily over her right shoulder. He turns her face towards him and stares deeply into her blue eyes, which already have those pink hearts in the center, with his already burning red eyes. In response, she chuckles and brushes her hand down his cheek, shivering vigorously at the touch of his skin and his powerful grip.

Seven months… Seven long, arduous months apart, waiting to be reunited on their wedding day. For the first three, Akira needed some space to deal with the pain of being too hesitant to see his father when he got a letter from him, which led him to being too late to see him before the fatal accident that took him away and Ann just had to wait and be ready to help him if needed. They also needed time to work on themselves so they could be physically, mentally, and emotionally prepared for the lives they were heading into, whether they would be going through with the marriage or not.

After overcoming the thorn path and deciding that they truly wanted this, they had to spend a quarter of a year a thousand miles apart from each other, longing for their partner’s embrace, so that Ann could take study abroad on her way to becoming a world-class model. When they were finally reunited at the ceremony, they forced themselves to keep their composure in front of all their friends and family.

Now, here they are: All alone together in their Partial Ocean View Suite at one of Hawaii’s best hotels during one of the month’s worth of nights they’ll spend on a blissful honeymoon… It’s only natural that their longing gives way to primal lust.

_“C-Can I…?”_ he asks with a raspy breath, gently clawing at her, his nails dragging on her dress. _“I-I can, right...?”_

Ann nods and grips at his hair with longing. “... **_I’ve never wanted you so badly in my life~.♡_ **”

Akira immediately presses his lips into hers, relishing in their softness for a good while before prying her mouth open with his and going in for a deep tongue kiss, which Ann readily accepts with audible gasps and moans as she gripped tightly at his hair to pull him in. He quickly backs up into the door behind him, almost slamming into it, and she entrusts herself to him by letting her body slacken, her eyes rolling back until they close. The addictive feeling of their lips rubbing against each other, the wet, slimy sounds of the entanglement of their tongues, the tastes of each other’s saliva and air. A sensation that they shared so many times these past two years and one that they missed dearly during their half year-long time of separation.

They take a brief moment to catch their breath and stare into each other’s eyes again. “ _I-I can’t believe I actually went so long…!”_ Ann gasps. _"So long without you kissing me-_ ** _MmmMm~! ♡_ **_”_ Akira steals her sweet lips again without a word. The less time talking means more time locking lips. Time that they both wanted desperately.

Akira makes a break for the pesky velcro piece going down the center of his newlywed bride’s extravagant wedding dress, rips it off to reveal the zipper underneath, then yanks it all the way down the middle.

_“H-Hey, careful!”_ Ann giggles. _“Remember, I wanna wear this again!”_ He chuckles and nods before lightly peppering gentle kisses across her cheek, over to her ear to nibble on her lobe, and down to the weak spot on her neck, sending delightful shivers down her spine. His hands start exploring her waist until they reach their destination: her bouncing bulbous breasts. The thinness of her, still slightly damp bra piled on top of him missing their softness in his hands built up his desire to manhandle them. Still, he massages them gently, his fingers teasing her erect nipples under her top.

_"As soft and perfect as ever,"_ he whispers as he nibbles at her neck.

“ _Nnn~_... _They've gotten a little bigger, you know,_ ” she says in a sultry tone, looking over her shoulder.

“You know I stare at them all the time. You know I already knew that.” They’ve gone from an awesome 81 cm to an amazing 88 cm.

“Then what's with the holding back…?" Ann asks. _"_ ** _You_** **_know I love it rough~.♡_** ” Something that she’d never openly admit before, but her longing cut off her ability to care. She couldn’t give less of a damn. She just wanted to feel him completely.

“Right. My bad,” he says. “Half-year break made me forget.” The sinful bad boy teases her by tugging at the bottom of her bikini top, then he yanks it up in one swift motion, and allowing her impressive bust to jiggle forth. Seeing them bare with hardened pink peaks made his mouth water and he doesn't hesitate to dig his fingers as deep as he can into the mysteriously soft and springy flesh.

Ann closes her eyes, reels her head back, and moans audibly as the intense pleasure of her lover massaging her sensitive mounds surges through her entire body. _“_ ** _Mmmmm, yeah~.♡_** _Just like that,”_ she tells him. Akira massages the breast in his left hand, occasionally making it bounce in his palm, while rolling the pink area of the right one between his finger and thumb. Ann smooches and licks him up and down his neck and cheek in response.

_“Oh? Is somebody a little more sensitive after our little break~?”_ he asks teasingly to piss her off. Instead, she just bites her lip and nods with a whimper.

_“You know it wasn’t little,”_ she complains. She nudges his face towards her with her left hand to kiss him again as he continues to squeeze the handfuls of milky flesh in his possession, sweet moans and whimpers escaping her mouth as she endures the double combo. The overwhelming sensation makes her bend over and move her hips from side to side, which makes her round heart shaped ass grind against his fully awakened “Mara”. Akira pulls back, bites his lips, and winces at the sudden jolt of pleasure, feeling the bulge in his trunks being sandwiched between her cheeks.

_“Ngh... W-Whoa there,”_ he groans. She lopsidedly grins, catching a glimpse of his face contorting in pleasure.

“ _Whoops. Did I tickle your “little friend”?”_ she chuckles.

“Don’t tempt me, girl…” Akira continues groping her chest as she grinds against his crotch, teasing each other back and forth. They know their partner is almost at the edge since there's no way they couldn't be after seven months of restraint. And it was even more obvious seeing how they didn’t spend more than five minutes without being all over each. Yet they still wanted to push each other to the brink. Unable to take anymore, Ann turns around and nuzzles on his face while their bare chests rub against each other, Ann pushing herself as much as she could on her lover and lifting her body up and down to stimulate their nipples.

_“Y-Your chest feels amazing just about anywhere it touches,”_ he breathes.

_“Hm hm!_ ** _Prideful Pervert._ **_”_ Ann pulls him in for another hot kiss and keeps working her soft sandwiched breasts on his rock hard chest. In one surprise motion, Akira gets a firm grip on her left thigh, jerks it up, and bends his knee out so that the erogenous area between her legs is grinding up against his thigh as she goes up and down. Ann shrieks a little bit before her moans get louder and she starts sensually rolling her hips and grinding on him, jerking up his leg and then slowly sliding back down in a smooth repeating cycle to grind her crotch on his thigh. He grabs the back of her neck and the two just lock eyes with each other, their lips curving into cocky grins as they show their hunger in the desire in their eyes and the heat of their breath.

_“Want me,_ ** _Gluttonous Gal_ **_?”_ Akira growled. Ann gripped at his hair and clawed at his back, pulling herself up to nibble at the side of his neck, quickening the pace of her grinding to get the point across.

_“_ ** _Need_ **_you…!”_ she mewled, breathing on his neck. _“Need you so bad…!”_ Akira grabs a firm hold of both of her ass cheeks, assisting her in jerking herself up his thigh when she thrusts into him. Ann, fully into it, jumps up to wrap herself completely around him, locking her legs around his torso and hugging his head as she continues to kiss him passionately. And just because she's addicted to the taste of his lips doesn't stop her from kissing all over that handsome face she adores so much.

_"Ahaha! My Ann-pan's so adorable when she's affectionate!"_ he laughs, lovingly nuzzling on her face with her nuzzling back.

_"And she's aaall yours~!"_ she giggles. Walking towards the bedroom, Akira smirks at her, which she returns as she stares down at him. “ **_Ooooh~. ♡_ **_Such a scary, perverted, evil look on your face,”_ she says in a sultry tone. “ _Just what do you plan on doing to me,_ ** _huh?_ **_”_

“... Showing you how perfect you are… even if it takes me all night and day.”

After reaching their destination, Akira falls forward to pin Ann to the bed and she laughs on impact. "Should the half naked girl with the world’s most gorgeous body really be laughing right now when she’s about to get her world rocked?" Akira scoffs.

_"She can if she_ ** _wants_ **_it rocked,"_ she countered with a wink. She reaches behind her to untie her top and discards it, not caring where it ended up. Then she beckons him over with her finger. _"... C'mere, you."_ The couple quickly go back to kissing once again as Akira tosses aside his jacket and crawls on top of her, following her as she slides up the bed to the headboard. She traps his handsome face in her hands and starts showing her intense hunger for his lips, licking at them, rubbing her own against them, biting them. Like she’s told him countless times before, if his lips were candy, they would be her favorite brand. She could indulge herself all she wanted and never have to worry about getting fat or going into sugar shock.

Just when he's about to go for her boobs again…

“... _Uwah-_ ** _Oof!_ **_”_ He suddenly finds himself being quickly flipped over and tossed on his back. Ann presses her hand on his chest to slam him to the bed and pin him down with a wicked grin on her face.

“ **Ah ah ah!** " she says, wagging her finger. _"Ladies first~._ ” Her lustful bedroom eyes and the seductive lick of her lips petrified him and he willingly gives her control. He wanted to ask when she got so strong, but oh well.

“W-Whatever you say, ma’am…”

Ann, focusing on maintaining eye contact, leans in and slides her right hand onto his shoulder while sliding her left hand down his chest, over his muscular toned torso, and to his crotch. She slowly massages the bulge in his swim trunks before pulling them down and “Mara” stands at attention in her presence, as always. Only he was twitching and looked stiffer than steel.

_“_ ** _He_ **_looks a lot livelier today,”_ she teases. Akira blushes and lets out a low groan as her gentle fingers coil around his manhood and she firmly grasps it in her hand.

_“H-He uh… missed you,”_ he murmurs. _“..._ ** _A-A lot_ **_… So much, it hurt some days… Nnn~.”_ His eyes flutter as he slowly breathes in and out and grips at the sheets underneath him, trying to keep himself from completely losing to pleasure. An effort that shows on his erotic face, which his wife finds **unbelievably hot.**

“ _Hm hm hm. I_ ** _love_ **_that face you're making for me right now, baby,_ ” she purred. Tasting her breath on his lips, Akira tries to push up and kiss her, but she slides her hand behind his head and grabs his shaggy raven hair to hold him back, gripping it with enough strength to sting a bit. The disappointed whimper he lets out makes her smile grow. It’s times like these when she understood why he had so much fun bullying her.

She starts slowly pumping his shaft while squeezing it tightly in her hand. He immediately starts breathing heavily, his face flares up, and his body starts to quiver from the sensation. _"G-Goddammit, Ann…!"_ he grunts.

“ _Hmhm~! Did I ever tell how cute your face is when you’re all hot and bothered?_ ” Ann teases, leaning in to peck and lick the side of his face. _“I like your cool and confident side… but the shy little dorky you?”_ A firm squeeze on him along with her thumb rubbing his urethra makes a shrill whimper break out from his lips. _“He’s just too adorable~.”_

Vulnerable. Cornered. Teeny tiny. Just a few words to describe how Akira felt at this moment.

“ _P-Please…! M-Mercy…!”_ he squeaks. _“I'm r-riled up enough as it is…!_ ” Ann giggles at his expense before finally closing the gap between their lips, sucking on his tongue, and presses her chest up against him. He thought those two combined would draw some of his attention away from her hand, but it only made it worse. The way she chuckles when she pulls him along by pulling away and making him chase after her was pure evil. It only reminded him that she's completely dominating him right now. And him suddenly remembering that she's technically older than him by almost a day made it even worse. Being under your lover's complete control…

_This is definitely how_ ** _she_ **_feels with_ ** _me_ **_,_ he thought. _Can't say I completely hate it, though._

Ann breaks off the kiss and starts pecking, licking, and play biting her way down his face, then his neck, then stops at his chest to roll her tongue over his left nipple.

“Ah! H-Hey, that’s **my** shtick!” he objected.

“Don’t care.” Ann delightfully suckles on him as she uses her free hand to pinch the other one. She thought he’d be feeling the same kind of intense shock she usually feels… but his face doesn’t seem to change too much aside from the increase in the boldness of red. “Nothing? Really?” she asks, disappointed.

“I-It’s different for guys. We’re not as sensitive.”

“Tch… fine.” If it doesn't get the same reaction out of him, there's nothing to be done… At least he was getting harder in her hand.

Ann gives up on his nipples and continues her journey down his torso, kissing and rubbing her cheek on his stomach.

_“A-Ah…! T-That tickles…!”_ Akira snickers, shivering at her touch.

_“Such a hard and amazing body, but it can still get tickled,”_ she giggles. _“And I get it all to myself… Lucky me~!”_ When she is nearing his erogenous zone, he tries to stop her.

“ _W-Wait wait. Hold on-_ ** _Ow!_ **_”_

Ann bites down on one of his abs and looks up at him with her with a narrow-eyed glare. **_“HEY… I'm not taking “No” for an answer,”_** she says with emphasis. Just seeing her look at him like that made his heart stop. No point in refusing.

_“O-O-Okay…”_

Feeling him tremble in her hand, Ann couldn’t help but smile at the sudden timidity he develops when she starts going down on him. Not that she didn’t understand. A certain incident involving her and matsukaze mushroom-shaped candy scarred him for life, always making him feel really anxious at this part.

_“Don’t worry,”_ she says. _“I’ll take extra special care of you..._ ** _Just relax._ **_”_ He lays his head back on the pillow and takes slow deep breaths to calm himself. He feels her let go of Mara for a bit before something else wraps around it. It definitely wasn't her mouth. It was wet and soft, but not slimy wet. Him looking down confirms that, sure enough, it's the boobs that he loves so much sandwiching him. Ann does one tight squeeze and strokes up his shaft to give him a taste of what he’s in for.

Loud gasps and moans start bursting out of his mouth as he grips the sheets underneath him and keeps his body still as she uses her love cushions to thoroughly massage Mara, moving her body up and down so her sweaty breasts squeeze and rub the entire hard length. Every inch was being hugged by the unreal softness that he often felt in his hands.

Ann feels herself getting more turned on from the warmth of his member burning up her cleavage, feeling it twitch and move around and his precum dripping onto her. It drives her to get even more intense… and it honestly frustrates her. **Akira** was the one getting serviced, so why does **she** feel like the one who's the most turned on right now?

The sudden surge of pleasure that came from Ann rubbing her nipples on the head goes into his next audibly loud moan that makes her laugh. “ _Never heard_ ** _that one_ **_before,_ ” she says. “... _And I'm not even done yet._ ”

_“G-Gimme a break, Ann!_ ** _Hih!_ **_”_ A gentle peck on the tip startles him. Ann halts her titty fuck and holds his girth in her hand as she keeps kissing it from the mushroom-shaped head down one side of the shaft and then making her way back up from the other side. Desiring to tickle him even further, she sticks out her tongue and continuously licks up the shaft, stopping to flick the tip at the urethra like a popsicle.

_“Not bad for someone who’s not very good at this, huh?”_ she asks, her tongue still pressing on his dick.

_“_ ** _L-Liar!_ **_”_ he whimpered. _“You’re_ ** _really_ **_good at this...!”_

_“That so? Ehehehe!”_ Ann smiles as she takes the girth in her hand and presses it against her cheek, nuzzling against it and kissing it. Akira blushes profusely at the sight of it, the contrasting image of her sweet innocent face happily rubbing against his naughty hardened cock being incredibly arousing. It was enough to make his heart stop and his dick twitch against her.

Akira rejoiced a little in his head as Ann returned Mara to the pressure heaven that was the valley of her breasts. Then out of nowhere, he feels another wet and soft sensation wrap around Mara's head and push onto the urethra. This time, she was using her mouth as well, wrapping her soft, juicy lips around the tip before taking in more of him while being very careful not to let her teeth touch it and scare him off. With a few more twitches, she notices Mara growing a bit more in size.

_“Feel good?”_ she asks with his dick still in her mouth. Seeing her looking up at him with affectionate eyes, he grunts and repeatedly nods. He instinctively wanted to move his hips to throw himself further into it, but she pinned him down. “ _You don’t have to do anything… Just let go and let me make you happy.”_

_“H-Haaah…! H-Happy…?”_ he repeated. The way she said that… It wasn’t a tease like what she was doing a moment ago. She said it so lovingly, as if seeing him enjoy himself gave her pleasure too. Such a sudden change struck him like severe whiplash. Damn it! How many more tricks has she stolen from him?

_“I want you to feel good, to not worry about a thing,”_ Ann moans as she starts gently sucking on him. _“So you don’t need to move… Just let me make you happy, baby…”_

_“Hah…! A-Annie~!”_ Akira shuts his eyes tightly as he gets lost in the blissful throes of pleasure, hearing Ann's moans and a whole bunch of sloppy wet noises as she squeezes her boobs tighter around him. The drool coming out of her mouth trickled down his cock for her boobs to smear all over the sensitive skin, mixing with her cleavage sweat and precum. He doesn’t even bother to stop his face from contorting or stop his pleasure noises from bursting out of his mouth. She said she wanted to make him happy, so those are all signs letting her know she’s doing a good job… But just because she stole one of his tricks doesn’t mean he can’t counter her with the same one.

Akira reaches out to pat her on her head and smiles warmly at her. _“You already make me so happy just by being with me,”_ he moans. _“You…_ ** _are_ **_my happiness.”_ She immediately froze up for a moment, just like her heart did, and then her face started beaming, her eyes glimmering and her cheeks burning rosy red. Oh, **now** he’s done it. Making her happy with words while they were like this always led to extreme arousal.

With an even hotter fire burning in her, she amplified the intensity of the titty fuck, putting more of him into her mouth, sucking on him and squeezing her breasts on him harder. _“_ ** _Mmmm~! Kira~!”_** she mewled as her tongue coiled around him. The thick lewd smell and taste flooding her senses were doing a number on her brain. It got to the point where she was thinking vulgar thoughts left and right. How hot his rod feels, how slick it was getting, how it’s going to feel when he finally rams it over and over again hard and deep inside her, and how intense the flow of his semen would be when he came inside of her pussy after all this time. It was enough to get her to hold her breasts together with her left hand to keep servicing him while she teased herself under her bottoms with her right.

The young defenseless rebel braces himself as he feels the pressure build-up in Mara. His quarter-american woman just went on and on and on until finally… she abruptly stops and releases him, the pressure dying down with it.

_Aw great! Now, she’s toying with me again!_ he whines in his head. _Just finish the job already, goddammit!_

“... Are you making fun of me?” Ann asks.

“... W-Wait, **what?** ” Akira opens his eyes and looks down to see her staring right at him with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

“I know I’m a rookie when it comes to this and all,” she grumbles. “But if I'm doing a crappy job, just tell me. You faking it is embarrassing.” Akira couldn't have been more confused at that moment.

“W-What're you talking- Ow! **OW!** Hey, crushing him! You're **crushing** him!”

She grips his member again, this time with painful force. “ **Don't play dumb!** ” she exclaims. “I've been at this for like **five** **minutes** and you haven't gone off **once!** ” He just stares at her in very subtle surprise.

“Wait, really?” he asks. “But it feels amazing. Hand to God. I honestly felt like I was going off non-stop.” She wanted to call him out again, but his eyes didn’t lie.

“Believe me. You weren’t,” she assured him as she sat up and pouted. Seeing her getting so upset about her inability to get him to climax, Akira couldn’t help but stiff up a smile. It was funny that someone who used to be so innocent was sulking about something so lewd, but also touching that she’s taking it to heart for his sake.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he says. “If anything, I’m kinda glad it didn’t end up working.”

_“Lemme guess. Because your pride would be shattered if you got off first?”_ Ann huffed, turning her head away.

“No…” Akira reaches out to caress her cheek, then leans in to whisper in her ear. _“Because after all that time apart… I wanna feel you with me when it happens.”_

Ann is taken aback at his completely honest and wholesome comment before she smiles back at him. “... _Dammit,_ ” she giggles as he lightly tickles her under her chin. _“You say super sweet things like that and what’s a woman to do? … But… okay._ ” She leans in to kiss him again, cupping his face in her hands. When they separate, Akira grabs her by her waist and rolls over to get her on her back. He pushes himself up and clutches her ample bosom in his hands.

“... **_My turn._ **”

Akira starts playing with her breasts like they’re putty, kneading them and sinking his fingers into her soft flesh. The busty blonde in question bites her lip and hums in delight as she watches her hubby’s hands squeeze and deforms her chest. No matter how many times he did it, feeling her up like this never once got old. She never got over watching him enjoy her body so profusely either. Especially when he uses new ways to tease her. One of those instances being now when he starts minutely scratching her nipples with his nails, making a let out shrill yelp.

_“You like that?”_ Akira asks in a husky whisper. She nods and pleads with him to do more with her hazy eyes. He prolongs his nipple teasing as he seals her lips with his own, loving the tingling sensation they give off when she moans. His tongue slithers its way into her mouth to meet with hers as he discreetly stops using his nails, directing her focus more on the french kiss so he can surprise her by pinching her peaks between his knuckles.

**_“H-Hah!_** _S-So… So good…!"_ she gasps, feeding her hot and heavy breathes into his mouth. He pulls back to let her sultry moans burst from her lips and pauses before slowly kneading her mounds again in circles with her areolas still between his fingers, adjusting his pace based on her reactions so as to not make her cum yet. She writhes in blissful agony under his body and mercy, turning her head, pressing her hands against the headboard, arching his back, and rubbing her thighs together as her body starts burning up. Especially in her groin area. If it was aching this bad, God knows how wet she really was down there. She swore she could feel her juices leaking from her panties.

Akira suddenly stops and just stares at her for a moment, much to her chagrin. _“O-Oh, come on…!”_ she pants weakly. _“Here I am burning and aching and you’re…_ ** _!!!!!_ **_”_ She goes completely silent and her pounding heart stops when his tongue peaks from his lips. The sight of him slowly, hungrily, and sadistically licking the whole of his mouth, starting from his top lip and then coming back around from his bottom lip to complete the circuit, before giving her his signature devil smirk made her tremble with fear and great anticipation. Because she realised something. All this torturous teasing… and he hasn’t even done their favorite foreplay yet!

He firmly squeezes her right breast in his hand, lowers himself down, and sticks his tongue out to let it dance on the hardening right nipple. He burns the sight of her hot and bothered face into his retinas before chomping down the squishy love melon and sucking hard on it while massaging the twin. She hugs his head tightly and her breath hitches as the all too familiar shock of euphoria runs through her body, which increases when he starts grinding the left nipple between his knuckles. Through her heavy breathing, she manages to smile and laugh.

“ _G-God, I love that...!”_ she gasps. _"I love that so much…!"_ Akira gleefully laughs and gasps for air as he buries his entire face in her chest, kissing her soft symbols of motherhood while they squeeze both sides of his face. Akira’s breath only adds to the vigorous stimulation as Ann arches her back up in a sudden jolt and he gets lost in the sensations flooding his mouth, his warm tongue attacking her nipple without restraint.

Wanting to show a little more dominance, she hugs him tightly, rolls over to get on top of him, and pushes herself up and out of Akira's mouth to his dismay.

_“Pwah!_ Ah- **Hey!** I was still playing with those!” he exclaims. He tries to sit up, but she pins him to the bed so he can’t move, grinning deviously while doing so. “What the- Ann, lemme go!”

_“Uh uh~! ♡”_ she teases, shaking her body so her chest would jiggle, tormenting him. She had to show a **little** more dominance in exchange for that cruel teasing. Plus, she needed a break before she completely lost it.

_“Grrr!_ ** _Let go!_ **_”_ he demands.

_“Make me! ♡”_

“You know I can!”

_“You sure about that? ♡”_

With her breasts swaying back and forth right before his eyes, he struggles to get out of her grip, but apparently she’s acquired some kind of superhuman strength because she doesn’t budge an inch. And the more he struggles, the more she bounces in turn.

_“Hnnngh~! Ann-pan, c’mooon~!”_ he whines.

_“You always make me say I want you,"_ Ann pouts with puffy cheeks. _"Making me beg like a kitty, even though it's embarrassing. It’s_ ** _your_** _turn.”_ Ann makes her chest sway from side to side, taking in Akira’s desperate expression with pure relish. _“Well? C’mon, let’s hear it. You wanna come back here, don’t you?”_

“ **Y E S!** ”

_“Then say it. Just a little begging.”_

Akira turns his red face away as he tries to resist, but her swaying is making it very difficult, forcing him to steal glances.

_"I want you back here too, ya know,"_ Ann tells him. _"Come on… Tell me you want me."_

With his eyes still on her beautiful bosom, Akira hesitates before swallowing his pride and giving her what she wants. _“... I-I… I want you, Annie… Please come back down… Please?”_

Naturally, his wife giggles as his face turns redder. _“So cute.”_

“Oh, shut u- **Mph!** ” His embarrassment vanishes in a flash as Ann practically drops herself onto him to smother him. Almost immediately upon impact, Akira lets out a giddy laugh as he hugs her body and rubs his face into her cleavage. Ann, entertained by his boob fetish yet again, hugs his head tightly.

_"You_ ** _really_ **_love breasts, don't you?"_ she chuckles.

"That… or maybe I just love the woman who has them,” Akira says, stopping for a moment to talk. "And she can’t act like she's into this too."

_"Aw, he caught me. He he~!"_

Pulling himself out a bit, he gets her right nipple back into his mouth and happily proceeds to tease her, switching between slowly circling his tongue around her erect nub and gently rolling it between his teeth as he play-bit it. Ann’s reactions were intense, feeling little stings of pain and sudden numbness in her breasts and it was all utter euphoria that she had been without for so long.

Getting more lost in his bosom foreplay than he’s ever been, Akira rolls back on top of her, attempts to put more of her in his mouth, and bites down on it hard, which makes her jolt up again.

_“_ ** _Kya! Help, he’s trying to eat me~!_ **_”_ she jokes between ragged breaths.

“ _Cuz you’re so_ ** _sweet!_** _”_ Akira pushes her left nipple in with his finger while sucking, bobbing his head up and down as if he was trying to get something out. Ann just laid back and let him play with her chest and let out one audible moan after another, chanting his name, telling him how good it feels, and begging him to do it harder.

In the midst of the feast, Ann suddenly shrieks and her body stiffens up. She's close. “ **_O-O-Okay!_ **_Okayokayokay! S-S-Stop for right no-_ ** _Kya_ **_!_ ” Akira ignores her and keeps nursing on her, switching from her right nipple to her left and sucking with all his might.

“ **_Hah! N-No, wait! Seriously, ease- Nnn~! ♡_ **” With how much he loves her red erotic face when she climaxes, Akira doesn't hesitate to send her rushing to the finish.

_"No need to hold back…"_ he whispers. _"We both know you_ ** _love_** _going off this way…"_

Ann’s spine starts to bend into a bridge as the pleasure stockpiles within her, spreading from her loins to her back and neck and finally exploding through her body. “ _W-Wait! H-H-Hold on! I-I-”_

_“C’mon. It’s been too long. Lemme see you lose control. You know you want to.”_

As much as she hated it, he was right. She loves getting off to this and her very honest body lets him know by making her arms squeeze his head as tight as can to her chest. Unable to hold it any longer, she briefly screams and whimpers as her body trembles in her light first climax of the night. Even as she writhes around, Akira persisted in his suckling, which made it go on for even longer. The sight of her erotic face and the sound of her lewd screams triggered by his sucking was his alone to experience, so there was no way he was going to take that privilege for granted.

When she finally relaxes, Akira gives her nipple one last lick with a triumphant smirk on his face, much to her chagrin. “... _I-I… wanted to... feel you too,”_ she whimpers. “ _Dick…”_ Akira crawls up and presses his forehead on hers.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “Figured I'd soften you up first for mine… That way, you'll feel it more…” Ann gasps when she suddenly feels his right fingers rubbing against her special place over her bottoms, which are soaked with something that's definitely not seawater. Akira leans in to kiss and whisper in her right ear. “And I wanna do it as much as possible.”

Ann bites down on her lip and nods with no hesitation. _“I-In that case…”_ she whimpers. _“Do whatever you want.”_

_“... Says the sweet little girl who has no idea what she signed up for.”_

Continuing to attack her ear and her neck with his lips and tongue, Akira slowly snakes his hand between the valley of her breast, down her smooth stomach, and to her bottom, gently rubbing her crotch area over the cloth, his finger sinking into her slit. Her face only gives off a moderate reaction, but her hips were grinding against his hand like she wanted more. A naughty habit her honest body always gives into when they mess around like this.

“You really love working yourself on me, don’t you?” he chuckles roguishly as he sucks on her craned neck, tempted to give her a hickey. She responds by letting her hips speed up their rhythm a bit before slowing down, feeling herself secreting more love juice in the recesses of her nethers. His sinful touch was a super addictive drug to her.

Akira finally slips his hand under her bottoms, massages her slit and traces it with his finger to tease her, then slowly insert it inside her warm pussy. “W-Whoa. Is this sea water too or is that just **you?** ” he chuckles, noticing how soaking wet she is down there from the moist touch and the audible slimy sounds. Ann’s body freezes up and her moans echo through the bedroom as his finger pieces through her taboo folds, feeling electricity surging through her with every centimeter he pushes forward.

_“Hah… Hah… Y-Y-You left me... all alone… for so long…”_ she whimpers. _“What did you expect…?”_

“Hm… Yeah, that makes sense.”

_Even though your four months abroad after my needed space was you and your parents’ idea._

“... Still… I didn't think you'd be **this** turned on…”

Ann bites on her left index finger and grips at the sheets as she feels him stir up her wet insides. _“A-A-Aki… raaa~…”_ she sighs sensually.

Her mischievous hubby decides to push the envelope and insert his middle finger in too, which proved to be a surprisingly tight fit as her walls suckered onto his fingers. Her insides feel like they’re melting into a honey-like substance as he slowly churns them up, his movements resembling those of someone’s legs and feet when riding a bike. The lewd sensation causes her eyes to haze.

_“Hmph._ ** _Now,_ **_who looks cute?”_ Akira snickers. He gradually starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her, slowly increasing the tempo from slow and easy to moderately fast. Ann’s body responds by twisting and bucking on top of the sheets as she moans, her mouth agape and her tongue flapping out to beg for a kiss. Akira pulls back so he can grant his wife’s desperate wish and she grabs the back of his head to pull him in, spreading her legs as he pushes his fingers deeper inside. The haziness in her narrow eyes is an obvious sign that she’s completely into it, as well as her reaching her hand down there to secure where his hand was.

_"Mnn! M-More…!"_ she pleaded sweetly against his lips. _"Touch me more…!"_ Akira can feel her tongue root around inside his mouth, licking the back of his teeth where he likes it, as he continues to let his fingers slosh around in her moist and squishy taboo insides while pressing and rubbing his thumb on her clit.

The raven-haired bad boy slows his fingers down to focus on the kissing, his lips going at it with hers. Ann responds by coiling her tongue around his and sending in some of her saliva into his mouth. All while he can feel her lips curling into a smile, once again allowing her absolute love for kissing shine though. Akira slowly lets her take control of the lip lock and the ecstasy goes straight to his head as her tongue hits all his weak spots.

_“Mm… Ann, you’re such a good kisser…!”_ he gasps as the center of his brow scrunches up.

_“... You too…! I’d kiss you like this forever if I could…!”_ She cemented her statement by sucking on his mouth to pull in his tongue and suck in a good amount of his saliva. Such an intense and hot kiss and it felt heavenly. The bliss cloud only ascends higher as Akira starts steadily increasing the intensity of his fingering to match the lip lock. His girl starts letting out gasps and moans in rapid succession as she tightly grabs his hair and trembles vigorously in his arms. And when she arches her back, ready to blow, he immediately stops, pulling his hand away and letting the pressure die down.

Ann, feeling herself get robbed of her climax, feeds him an audible whine of disappointment and longing. Her man slips out of the liplock, stares at her dejected face, and shakes his head. _"Not yet,_ ** _Gluttonous Gal,_ **_"_ he murmurs. _"I wanna see just how hungry I can get you."_ If he could get her so hungry that she loses all ability to stop, that's a big win for him. So, more teasing was in order.

Akira starts kissing down her body like she did before, going down her neck, passing between the valley of her chest (stopping to rub his face in and kiss it, of course), and trailing down her stomach. He kisses her smooth tummy in a circle and then starts digging his tongue into her surprise weak point, her belly button, making her jump.

_“Ahiiih~! S-Seriously, w-w-why_ ** _there~?!_ **_”_ she whines.

“Again, I dunno. You tell **me** .”

Ann tries to hold back her laughs and wiggles around as he kisses, sucks, licks, and blows air and raspberries on her navel. _“Pffft! Ehehe! Mmmmm~!_ ** _Kya!_** _Ahaha! Nnn~! M-Moron..!_ ** _Stupid moron!_ **_That tickles so bad~!”_

_“That’s why I’m doing it.”_

The laughs blast out of her lips and her heels starts drumming at his back as he starts tickling her sides as well. _“_ ** _Nya_ **_ha! Ahaha! God~ I-I just got married to a total_ ** _ass~! Hahahaha!_ **_”_

“ _C’mon. We both know you like it, you dirty little masochist.”_ Akira proceeds to press his lips on her body. The paces of his kisses down her stomach slowed dramatically, as if he didn’t want to leave one centimeter of her flawless skin un-kissed on his way down.

That fact rings true as he goes down her upper thighs and starts fawning on them, kissing, licking, biting, and rubbing his cheeks on them. Naturally, it tickles her.

_"Ehehe~! Hey, remember when you praised my legs last year?"_ she pointed out.

"I stand by what I said back then… These legs are wonderful…" As he is fawning on them, Ann suddenly squeezes his head tightly between her legs and rubs them against him. _"Uwaaah~! W-What're you doing?"_ he stutters.

_"I'd thought you'd like this… Well?"_

Akira grabs both of her outer thighs and nuzzles his face into her legs, humming in delight. “Nothing compared to your chest, but I still love it,” he says. Ann bites her index finger and giggles as she massages the sides of his face with her inner thighs. She couldn't **not** appreciate the chance to toy with him a bit while under his mercy. Of course, he doesn't let it last **too** long.

Akira bites down and gently sucks on her flesh, making her jump. Ann spreads her legs again to allow him to keep going up her thigh. When he finally reaches her zone, he slips his fingers under her bottoms, and inserts his fingers again, slowly moving them to get her anxious again. When he pulls his fingers out, now covered in sticky juices from her pussy, he starts sucking on his them to indulge in the forbidden taste of her insides. Once again, he didn't even bother to question why he was enjoying tasting her like this. Not after countless times he's experienced that something **so bad** can feel **SOOO GOOD.** He brings attention back to the still mushy-brained Ann, unties her bottoms to take them off, and stares intently at her pussy, sopping wet with luscious fluids and open to receive him. Something about her pink insides was so hypnotic, he couldn't help but stare intently into her. It was begging for Mara to come home already… but he had a little more teasing left to do.

Ann looks down as Akira positions himself between her legs and places his hands on her inner thighs. She starts growing anxious when he does nothing but stare. “... **_W-Well...?_** _W-W-What're you waiting for...?”_ she asks as she bashfully reaches down and spreads the lips open more with two fingers to reveal more of her moist pink insides, shivering at the cool air that blows onto them. Akira glances up at her, then back at her hole.

**_“... Thanks for the meal.”_** Akira opens his mouth wide and shows no hesitation in putting it on the top of the fatty tissue of her mons and flicking her puffed-up clit. Ann covers her mouth to muffle her screams, but Akira backs off when she does, taking the stimulation with him.

_“Uh! Heeey~!”_ she whines.

“Who said you could cover your mouth?” Akira asks. She tightly grips the sheets under her, understanding that he’ll only continue as long as she lets her screams come out. Her entire body trembles in bliss as he lightly kisses her slit and his tongue slowly circles the outline of her entrance, burrowing through her moist inner folds before being greeted by something similar to the density and sweetness of gelatin when he reaches the inner depths. The severe carnal shock electrifies her entire body as she screams and attempts to writhe around, Akira quickly locking her legs on his shoulder to keep her in place.

Akira feels the familiar sensation of something similar to a hundred tongues wrap, stick, and squeeze around his tongue as it slithers around inside her pussy, stopping to suck on her sensitive, puffed up nub.

_“Hah! Oh god, yes!”_ She instinctively squeezes his head between her thighs again, massages her right breast, and runs her fingers through his frizzy hair, the intense sensation wrecking her brain. Akira groans when her fingers flex and her nails dig into his scalp, but reaches out to grope the other boob and continues to relentlessly eat her out and taste her.

“I can always stop if you want me to,” Akira says with his tongue stirs inside of her, the breaths coming out of his mouth giving her a feeling of ice creeping up her spine.

_“Nnnuh~! D-Do it and I’ll smack you!”_ she shouts. Akira plants little kisses on her slit to tease her, feeling her pat his head and seeing her smile. He couldn’t help but feel like it was her saying _“Good boy, Good boy”_ , something an older life partner would do, and that riled him up even more.

_“You're really sweet, as always.”_ Akira presses his tongue against her slit and gives it a good long lick as assurance. Ann successfully fights back against the mind trick that forces her to cum when she hears sweet words like that.

_“_ ** _Mmm~!_** _Don’t tell me that...! Not yet…!”_ She jolts her back up, she squeezes the breast in her hand hard, and pushes herself more into Akira’s face as his tongue slithers deeper into her and his mouth makes contact with her hardened clit for him to suck hard on, pulling back to use his fingers when he needed a quick break. This intense heat, the sudden absence of her brain, and Akira’s perverted touch? It’s everything she never thought she’d miss the most.

As he watches her lash around in the euphoria of them both indulging in her buxom figure, he can't help but hum in delight when he thinks about how she was when he first met her. Such a pure little girl in public, but such an impure freak in the sheets.

_And you used to be so innocent before…_

Suddenly, Ann grips his hair, squeezes his head with her thighs, and rolls over to flip him onto his back. Before he could even react to what was going on, she was already on top of him and hovering over him with her pussy over his face.

"Well, **that's** a sight," he chuckles. Ann reaches down to rub her wet slit and whimpers. She could feel herself aching so much down there and really wanted him to relieve it. She wanted him to eat out this feeling from deep inside her pussy and indulge in the sweet juices. Seeing that she's dying for relief, he holds tightly onto her hips, pulls her down, and continues eating her out, fighting against the movement of her hips as she ground in his face.

Ann falls forward, supporting herself on the headboard with her hands as she watches her hubby make a mess out of her twat to ease the aching and lap up the juices. _“Ahh…! R-Right there…! Don’t stop...!”_

_"Mm… illow…"_

_"H-Huh?"_

**_"Pillow…!"_ **

Ann reaches for a nearby pillow and puts it under his head to make sure he's comfortable. Wanting to give his mouth a rest, he starts rubbing her clit with his left hand. Lost in the burning sensations, Ann starts groping one of her breasts, squishing the mound in her hands, and pinching and pulling at the nipple. And seeing that definitely had Akira's dick twitching.

“My God, that is so hot…!" he growls. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen you give in like this before.”

_“I told you...!"_ Ann gasps. _"I-I’ve never wanted you this badly before…!”_

“You weren’t kidding... I don't mind though.” Seeing as she was reaching her breaking point, he tried smooth-talking her again as he was licking her. _"You're really sweet, as always."_

This time, there’s no resistance. Without the slightest warning, Ann starts bucking around, slamming her free hand on the headboard, and cries out as she feels her dam start to break. _“Haaah~! I-I’m gonna...!”_ she screams as her eyes roll back before shutting.

“Fingers or mouth, babe? Pick your poison.”

_“Hah~! Ahn~! Mouth…! I-I want the mouth…!”_

At her desperate pleas, Akira locks her thighs down with his arms and suckers his entire mouth on her pussy, drilling his tongue as far into her wet snatch as he can. Ann pushes herself off the headboard to grip at his raven hair again and pinches her nipple hard, holding it in as long as she can before she inevitably bursts. Overwhelmed by explosions of ecstasy, she throws her head back to let out an audible cry of his name, her body convulses and her forbidden love juices start gushing out of her vagina and into his mouth in an intense orgasm. With her sitting on him and her hand pulling him deep inside, all he could do was push himself in further and suck her dry.

Ann, shuddering over and over from the violent surge of ecstasy, relinquished complete control of herself to let her orgasm gush every last drop of her nectar out of her for her husband to drink. She never imagined she'd ever think about things so lewd and vulgar, but she couldn't care less. She was end-of-time-and-back in love with this boy and she was on Cloud Nine over the fact that they were finally married as of yesterday. He made her the happiest girl in the world, so if he wanted to taste her like this, she'll happily let him get all she had to give. Her heart will never be enough… Although, he couldn’t really resist in this position, even if he wanted to.

Heaving a deep sigh of sweet relief after Akira licks her slit clean post-climax, Ann finally relaxes and dizzily falls on her right side onto the bed, trying to catch her breath and replenish her IQ points. Akira dries the excess juice off his mouth and smirks as he sits up, turns back, and looks down at her erotic position: Sweaty, red-faced, out of breath, drooling, and almost completely naked as she lay on her side in a fetal position in the afterglow.

“ _Hm hm hm… You okay?”_ he chuckles. Ann's blue eyes crack open, hazed by ecstasy and moist with affection, and turn to him. The sight of her cocky husband makes her giggle.

_“..._ ** _F-Fuck..._ **_”_ she huffs as she wipes her face.

“ **Woo!** Your rare one! ... And I'll take that as a **yes** .”

As he lays down to meet her, her fiery desire for post-orgasm hot kisses wills her arms to reach him and pull herself close, making sure her tongue explores every inch of his mouth.

“You know my mouth’s kinda dirty right now, right?” Akira laughs. “I **did** just eat you out pretty hard.” True enough, she really could taste her love nectar in the recesses of his mouth mixing with her saliva. And yet…

“ _I don't care,”_ she whispers, still taking her sweet time tasting his mouth. _“If anything... it's a big turn-on right now.”_

“Wow! My cute little wife reveals her true naughty side!” The newlyweds share a good laugh before stealing each other’s lips again, Akira tickling her under her chin with his finger.

_“Don’t you get cocky with me, little boy~!”_ she giggles, softly biting his cheek in retaliation. They spend a brief moment just wholesomely fawning on each other until the mood strikes again.

“... **_Ready to go when YOU are,_ **” he tells her.

Ann gives him the bedroom eyes as she guides one of his hands to feel her wet slit and grabs a firm hold of his cock at the same time. “Couldn’t you tell from looking? **_I've been ready this whole time._ **”

No more teasing. She wants and needs him deep inside her and she wants and needs it **now.**

After discarding the rest of his clothes, Akira sits back against the headboard, staring at Ann as she stands on her knees at the other end of the bed. Despite all, she was still wearing her unzipped wedding dress, sandals, and other accessories. Her parents did such an amazing job tailoring it so that she could do all the things she never thought she could do in it. She got married to him in this dress, she came to Hawaii with him in this dress, she went on a long walk on the beach at sunset hand-in-hand with him in this dress. Now, she wanted to make sweet, hot, and passionate love with him for the first time as his wife in this dress. It was the most romantic thing in the world to her.

Akira beckons Ann over to him with his fingers. **_“C’mere, kitty,”_ **he says. Ann, like a predator blanketed in the mysterious moonlight, hungrily licks her lips as she slowly crawls onto the bed and towards her prey like the true panther she is.

_“Hm hm~! I warned you what would happen if you called me that,”_ she says. She places her hands on his shoulders, nibbles on his neck to leave a hickey, and sits on his lap, his at-attention Mara twitching against her inner thigh. “Our first time having sex like this as a married couple… I-I think I'm just as nervous as I was on our very first time.”

“ _You mean_ ** _now?_** _That's cute~,_ ” Akira mocks, quoting her tease from before.

**“Shut up!”** The two share a chuckle and she closes her eyes and reaches back to toss her golden hair up, a wave of light shimmering as it drops back down behind her. And when her eyes open, they glow with surreal azure light, similar to the one that shined the night before they got engaged. Akira’s heart suddenly jumps at the heavenly sight, his eyes locking onto her flawless bare body. Countless times, he’s seen her whole being laid bare, so for him to suddenly be stunned by it now is weird.

“What? You shocked or something?” Ann asks, noticing his intense stare and his flared up cheeks. He starts losing his breath and gulps before answering with a nod and a grunt, making her giggle. _“For real? Why_ ** _now?_ **_”_ She takes her right index finger and trails it down the middle of his forehead and the bridge of his nose. _“_ ** _After all you’ve done to me_ **_…_ ** _so many nights before..._ **_”_

“... I-I-I… know… but…” This is one of the rare times he’s stumped. He **knows** this is far from the first time he’s entered this temple. He **knows** how much he’s done to her up to this point. He **knows** how gorgeous she is from top to bottom… So why? Was it the accessories she left on? It couldn’t have been the way she seductively crawled up to him since she’s done it before. Is it because it’s been so long? Why was he so shocked now?

Still, he just shakes his head. “Know what? Does it matter?” The last thing he wanted to do was waste all this alone time thinking.

“No… I guess not.” And she couldn’t agree more.

He places his hands on her thighs to help her keep her balance during her inevitable descent. “... _I love you, Ann-pan._ ”

Their wedding rings shimmer in the moonlight as Ann presses her lips on her lover’s. _“I love you too, Kira.”_ She lifts herself up, grabs his hard dick, teases herself by brushing the head on her entrance, and finally lowers her body down to receive him.

_“_ ** _Ahh! O-Oh my god...!_ **_”_ The piercing sensation between her legs was much stronger than she remembered, like multiple bolts of lightning striking inside of her. Still, her fingers act like an eagle’s talons that grip onto his shoulders as she slowly lets her hips sink down to consume more of his hot girth, which spreads and stretches her pussy open and scrapes tightly along her walls digging further in.

_“W-Whoa! Easy,”_ Akira grunts as he feels her wet softness clamping down on him and her nether folds lick at him. And she feels tighter than he remembers. They both tremble as she slowly descends, moving halfway down before her strength gives out to the pleasure and she drops down all the way to the base. The sudden surge of pleasure wrenches a loud shout out of them.

_“Hah…! Hah… Finally all the way in,”_ Akira breathes, having successfully fought back the urge to ejaculate, a pleasant sense of heat spread from his unit through his entire lower body.

Though she really tensed up due to her sudden drop, Ann bashfully nods. _“Akira…”_ she moans. _“Ahhh… Akiraaa...!”_ It took a lot of effort for her not to come because of how softened up she was from her two prior climaxes. Still, she laughs as her body shivers in ecstasy.

“ _Y-You feel… so deep...! ♡_ ” she gasps. _"Deeper than normal…!_

“ _Y-Yeah? Well, you're... a tighter fit than usual tonight..._ ” Akira reaches his right hand behind her to stroke her butt, which she enjoys.

_“Hey… M-Mind if we… stay like this for a bit?”_ Ann murmurs, resting her forehead on his. _“I-I wanna just… feel you…”_

_"Sure… Same here."_ The couple embraces each other and close their eyes in satisfaction as they allow the strangely spellbinding sensation of their connection take them away. Just feeling his girth filling her up and twitching inside her and her walls clamping down on him and pulsating felt like ecstasy, surging straight down to the cores and spreading through their hot and sweaty bodies. After what felt like an eternity apart, this was already pure heaven. A feeling that pretty much describes their whole honeymoon so far, even though it was just day one.

_“Mm… After so long…”_ Ann moans. _“I-I forgot how good you feel…”_

_“Me too… I-I mean… I remember you feel amazing, but… I forget how much… Best in the world, I’d wager…”_

_“You sure about that…?”_

_“No…”_ Akira strengthens his hold on her, feeling her soft, supple body press tighter against hers. _“And I adore you way too much to try and find out for myself…”_

Ann rewards him for his sweet statement by tightening her embrace as well. _“Good… Feeling’s mutual…”_ She dips her nose into his neck and takes a strong whiff, which tickles him a bit. Even if it was mixed with a tinge of salty seawater, the aroma of coffee beans was still as strong as ever. _“You smell so nice...”_

Akira repays her in kind by sniffing her neck as well. The seawater smell was on her too, but the sickly sweet smell of vanilla overpowered it. _“You too…”_

Ann once said that coffee goes great with sweets. The fact that their individual smells represent who they are as people, Akira being the dark, strong, and mature coffee and Ann being the light and sweet vanilla, one could argue that that quote applies to them too.

_"Hey… can you hear it…?"_ she mumbles. _"Can you hear… my heartbeat?"_

_"Loud and clear…"_ Akira replied. _"More than ever before…"_

_"I hear yours too… So clearly… Thump, thump… That's how it sounds and I love it... I love_ ** _everything_ **_about you… And now, I can hear, smell, taste, and feel you more than I ever did before… T-There's… so much…"_ Ann's voice starts to crack and her body starts shaking as she tightens her grip on her man, such warm emotion flowing out of her. _"I-I never felt this close to you before… I… never knew I could be this happy…"_

Akira couldn’t help but feel vile on the inside. She must’ve felt so lonely when he put their relationship on hold after that TV incident in Inaba. It had to be done so he could finally begin recovering from his emotional scars and he told her that he would come back to her for sure, but it was still the hardest thing he ever had to do because they were so inseparable. There will most definitely be times in the future where they’ll have to be apart to pursue their dreams as Ann’s parents mentioned, hence why they put the abroad study plan for Ann on the table, but one thing’s for sure: There won’t be an emotional separation like that ever again.

"... You know, crying because you're so happy…" Akira squeezes her body tightly, enjoying her shaking and her sniffs just like he did when he kissed her and she collapsed in his embrace at the end of the ceremony. "Is the only time I'll ever be okay with it… And don’t worry. From now on, we’ll always be this close."

"... You promise?" she asks.

"I promise, Ann."

_"... Hey… Say that again… This time… with my_ **_full_ ** _first name."_

Honored by her giving him permission to call her by that name, he gives a gentle kiss on her lips and then brings his mouth close to her ear. _"... I promise…_ ** _Angelise."_** The sound of her name from his sweet lips makes her walls clamp down on his cock.

Finally ready for more, Ann breaks from the embrace and glides her right fingertips down her hubby's chest to tease him before rising to stand on her knees and planting her hands on her outer thighs, making sure his cock wasn’t completely out of her. “... I'm gonna move,” she tells him. “Okay?”

“ **Go right ahead.** ”

With that, Ann starts bouncing her body up and down on top of him, making sure he is all the way inside her knocking at her uterus before rebounding back up. The stimulation of his dick digging around inside of her goes both ways as their breathing heavies and their bodies start heating up. Akira grits his teeth and holds down Ann's legs as she makes her hips rise and fall in a hypnotic motion, feeling Mara moving around energetically as if to say “I'm home!” while her pussy walls squirm to reply "Welcome home!". Ann threads her fingers through her hair as she drops all the way down to the base. She then starts grinding against him, rocking her body back and forth and swirling her belly counterclockwise, and she feels the multiple shocks of pleasure, which are much stronger since Akira softened her up, going straight to her head with his girth stirring her sensitive wet inside around.

_“Hee hee… Oh, I get it,”_ Ann says. _“Y-You too, huh?”_ Akira opens his eyes and he sees Ann smiling at him. _“Y-You can't…_ ** _Mmm..._ **_believe you're here either... r-right…?”_ Akira hears a clicking sound in his head. So **that** was it. Why was he so shocked when she was hovering over him before? **That** was the answer.

“ _Ha ha ha! Is sex... making you smarter now or something?”_ he laughs.

_“N-No. I just…_ ** _nnn…_ **_feel that way too…_ ** _Ahhh~! ♡_ **_”_ She lowers herself to kiss him again, rubbing her chest on his and cupping his face in her hands while continuing to move. The slick feel of their sweaty bodies rubbing tightly against each other is incredibly arousing.

Akira starts groping her chest, feeling up the whole of the mounds and pinching and rolling his thumbs over her hardened points, as she pulls away and gradually moves her hips faster before diving back in again, the passionate lovers never breaking eye contact for even a second. And as always, that feeling of everything else disappearing from their world returns with a vengeance.

_Yeah, that’s right,_ he thinks. _All of this still… feels like a dream…_

Akira wraps his right arm around her back to pull her in deeper, their breathing synchronizing with her movements.

_I met her… I got closer to her… I made her my girlfriend… I held her close for so long… I asked her to marry me… And now…_

Akira sits back and his right hand glides back down to her thighs to hold her in place.

_Here I am… kissing her, touching her, feeling her... as my wife..._

The carnal combo serves to quickly drive her to her bursting. “ **_I-I'm close!_ **_”_ she screams. _“_ ** _Oh God, I'm getting close! ♡_ **_”_

Akira panics a little at the sudden declaration of an incoming climax. _“Ngh! S-S-Sorry!”_ he stutters. _“N-Not... ready yet!”_ Ann just smiles as she squeezes down on his member and rubs her snatch down with her right hand.

“ _T-That’s okay…!”_ she gasps. _“Just look at me…! ♡”_ Akira obeys her and locks his eyes onto her form. Her loose blonde hair, her red pleasure contorted face, her bouncing ample breasts, her narrow rocking hips, and her pretty fingers rubbing her clit. All covered and dripping with sweat that streams down her body. He would gladly stare holes into that sexy naked body to the end of time without her having to ask.

Ann continues to rock her lower body and tease herself, feeling her perverted husband’s stare burn a hole through her and turn her on even more, until she finally breaks on his cock, throwing her head back in the throes of passion. Akira groans loudly as his penis is squeezed as tight as a vice grip, the squishy, warm walls of her vagina lubricating him with love nectar. Usually, this, along with watching her work herself, would be enough to push overboard if he was late. Not this time.

When her orgasm finally subsides, she falls forwards and lies down on his body to catch her breath. Akira holds her tightly in his arms, stroking her back and kicking over his inability to cum with her. _“Sorry,”_ he sighed deeply.

“No, it’s okay…” she giggles as she pecks his cheek.

He was worried that she would be done for a bit, but it actually doesn't take her long to get her strength back and begin rocking her hips again. “W-Whoa, already?” Akira asks.

“ _Is that a problem?”_

“I-I never said **that.** ” It looks like his plan to tease her so much that she won't stop ended up working.

This time, she persistently locks lips with him again as she grinds against him. He runs hands down her back and grips on her smooth round rump, thinking about all the rare times they did doggy style so he can fully enjoy her boobs and lips. She broke off to look back to her butt and giggled a bit. The sight of his fingers sinking into her firm ass makes her burn hotter.

"Bored of me already?" Akira scoffs as he comes up to kiss her neck.

_"Not even,"_ she moans. _"... Hey. Squeeze harder for me?"_ Akira grants her request and she starts bouncing her bottom half up and down, humming delight. 

"Oh, I get it… You like this, huh?" Akira smirks.

_"_ ** _I want those dirty hands of yours all over me,_ **_"_ she panted in his ear as she slows her pace so she can enjoy the sensation of his fingers digging into her cheeks, squeezing them together and pulling them apart.

Akira grabs the back of her head as she traps his face in her hands to steal his lips again. Her whole body freezes up when she feels him sucking on her tongue, but she repays that little treat with the feeling of her lips curving into a smile against his. Making out with him while riding on him intensified the pleasure even more… Yet even with all of that, he **still** didn't feel close.

This didn't seem to mean anything as Ann feels herself reach her breaking point again, which Akira feels in the sudden amped intensity of the kiss, the rapid pace of her movements, the shortening interval of her moans, and the rising pitch of her voice. Ann kisses him as deeply as she can and screams into his mouth as her body shudders and her hot soaking taboo walls tighten around Mara in another orgasm. All Akira could do was endure it and kiss her back.

Once the wave has subsided, Ann breaks the kiss, sits up again, and stares at her man with her still lustful eyes before moving again, him not even bothering to question it. But the fact that it was **only her** was still a **major** problem. What’s with the sudden stubbornness from Mara? It’s been so long since they’ve been together like this and he was aching the whole time. After being plugged up for so long, he figured he’d be climaxing ten times over by now.

As he’s panicking, he suddenly hears her giggling. _“He he he… Is this you playing hard to get? ♡”_ she asks in a sultry tone. She pushes herself up again and smiles at him with the bedroom eyes as she peels back his hair. “ _Here_ ** _I_ **_am giving you a show… And_ ** _you_ **_haven’t shown me_ ** _any_ **_appreciation… That’s cheating~! ♡_ ” Apparently, being watched her playing cowgirl and going through one climax after another was enough to excuse Mara’s reluctance to let loose. It was like she was playing with her right in front of him, but it’s okay because it's super hot when he’s watching. Even if it's a dialed down version, he never thought he’d see the day she’d be into something like that.

Still, he decides to give her the tough guy act and smirks at her. “ _Well_ ** _duh…_** _Is that all you got?”_ he teases. _“I mean, it’s great and all, but… I know you can do better than_ ** _that_ **_.”_

Ann cocks an eyebrow as if saying “Are you serious?”, sighs, comes back down again, and whispers in his ear. **_“... You’re sooo naughty~. ♡”_**

_..._

**_… Naughty…_ **

**_…_ **

**_!!!_ **

With those words, Akira feels a violent surge of power in Mara, much stronger than what he had been feeling this whole time. Like two bolts of lightning just rushed straight down there… and he **still** didn’t climax! His entire body arches up in a sudden jolt and shivers as he lets out a brief shout. As a result, his fingers curl up and dig into Ann’s boobs and he plunges his cock deeper inside of her, ramming hard into her core.

**_“Haaaa~! A-A-Akira?!”_ **

_Of all the things to finally get me going,_ Akira thinks. … _But who the hell cares?!_

“ _Huff… huff… A-Again…!”_ he gasps. _“... C-Call me that again…!”_ Ann, feeling him twitching and enlarging inside of her, chuckles. Looks like she’s finally found a crack in his defense.

“ _Hm hm hm… Did that turn you on? ..._ ** _You really are naughty~._ **_”_

Once again, a loud shout escapes his mouth and his body jolts up in pleasure, which strikes her in turn. She comes back down to him, grips at his hair, rests her forehead on his, and gives him her best bedroom eyes, determined to get all of that pent up lust out of him. 

**_“C'mon, baby... Fuck me like the bad little boy you are. ♡”_ **

Those seductive eyes, that sultry voice, the bad little boy comment, **and** dirty talk?! At this point, there was no controlling him anymore. The carnal build-up was making him ache like hell. He needed to go off. **Right now!**

**_“A-ANNIE!”_ **

With his lust burning white-hot for his wife, Akira starts pumping his cock up into her, the walls squeezing down tightly on it, vigorously massaging and stroking every inch of his shaft in syrupy love lubrication right down to the base. Screaming and gasping in her own heaven, Ann looks down at her husband writhing in euphoria and smiles, pleased that he’s taking so much pleasure in indulging himself fully in her cursed body. Something that always makes her happy to see.

He quickly sat up to press his nose to her neck and take in her scent, holding her tightly in his arm. And goddamn, did the strong smell rile him up like burning incense. Her sickly sweet smell mixed with the stench of sweat and lingering sea salt from the ocean flare up his nostrils. It was enough for him to give in to his urge to kiss the side of her neck before taking a playful bite. A sensation that makes her shiver and mewl in delight.

_“K-Kira…!”_ she gasps, holding his head in place with her hand. _“I-I missed you so much!”_ Somehow, even through the intensity of it all, he could still hear her melodious voice. The disdain he felt towards himself for leaving her alone like that riled him up further. He was determined to make up for the loneliness he made her feel, no matter how minute or grand. Because...

_“Nnn… Y-Yeah…! M-Me too…!”_ he grunts, still pressing his lips to her neck even with his toothy grin. _“I-I missed you too… Annie…!”_ Akira completely loses control of his voice as she starts rocking him in synchronization with his hard thrusts as if they were hammering into each other. Not that he cared. The only thing on his mind right now is fucking his woman with all of his might to the point her body became something that couldn’t live without him anymore. Little did he know, her body was already to that point and he was just making it more intense.

Akira pulls back, done playing vampire, crashes his lips into hers, and shoves his tongue into her mouth, which she completely gives in to. The rapid slaps of their hips colliding, the wet slurps and smacks of their hot kiss, and their heavy breathing mix together to create a vulgar symphony. At this point, his brain had been thrown so far out the window that it’s probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. He didn’t even bother to resist. He just threw it out as hard as he could. That’s how badly he wanted to feel all of her.

Ann feels the pool of heat in the lower half of her body start to burn as she just braces herself for each impact with her man’s pelvis, having long since lost control of her hips. _“Amazing…! You’re too…! Mnn! D-Don’t stop...!”_ she begged as she clawed at his wide back. Every time they raced around second base be it by getting lost in the romantic atmosphere or just being plain mischievous, she could always feel intense love from him through his touch. When he felt her up, played with her boobs, grabbed handfuls of her butt, touched her down there, she always knew that he wouldn’t interact with her body like this if he wasn’t so in love with her. That’s why she’s been so into holding and feeling him like this since their first time. Not just for the physical pleasure, but so she could feel the full extent of his love.

Akira suddenly screams into her mouth before breaking away, feeling like he was about to explode. It’s not like all the other times tonight, nor was it as intense as any other night they’ve made love. This would definitely be his biggest one he’s ever had.

_“Ack…! Fuck!”_ he gasps hoarsely. _“A-Ann, I-I’m gonna…!”_ Ann hugs him as tight as she can to brace herself, his head planting into her chest again.

_“Mm hm! Go ahead!”_ she mindlessly rambles. **_“Just give it to me…! M-Make me yours forever~! ♡”_ **Akira once again takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as hard as he can like he intended to tear it off, and put his tightest hold on both of her plumps ass cheeks to pull her in as deep as he can. Her ample breasts, her equally soft and firm butt, and deep inside her hot vagina. The extreme stimulation from all three points made her whole body burn and her brain turned to a mush of love and happiness.

_"I-I'm... all yours... Ann-pan!"_ Akira grunts.

_"I love you, Kira!_ **_I love you! GIVE IT TO ME! ♡"_ **

Her “I love you’s” kept coming, he kept pumping into her, and the pressure made from the intense, unbridled passion builds up rapidly until he finally breaks apart and sinful ecstasy finally explodes. After one powerful final thrust to ram into the uterus, the burning hot half year’s worth of built-up lust erupted into Ann.

Ann gasps sharply and arches her back high like she’s been electrocuted, feeling his teeth sinking into her bosom and him spilling into her and triggering her own intense climax that pulses through her in waves. Her entire body freezes up and trembles and her taboo walls clamp down as tight as ever on Akira’s member as heat floods the deepest recesses of her womb, as if her nethers were vacuuming it all out. Not only that, he’s still thrusting into her by instinct as he does so, albeit in small movements while squeezing her body for dear life. All they can do is scream and tremble with each other as he lets everything out, pushing her over the edge. From his intense ejaculation to her taboo walls crushing him, the back and forth euphoric cycle seemed to go on ad infinitum. Akira had no intention of stopping, not that he could if he wanted to… and Ann didn’t mind it in the slightest.

Even when she felt like her stomach was bulging from being pumped full of so much of him, even when her body is going numb everywhere from overwhelming euphoria, even when she knows she physically and mentally can’t take anymore, she still holds onto him for dear life and takes it all in full force anyway. As she has proven **many, many, many** times before, she is a **big** eater, especially when it comes to sweets. But the one thing she is the most gluttonous for out of anything in this whole world is the love of her partner in any shape or form. She doesn’t care if it’s impossible to take it all in. **She wants it all anyway.**

After what felt like an eternity of being frozen in an extremely intense orgasm, the couple gasps sharply, finally able to relax in each other’s hot, sweaty, sticky embrace, and catch their breath. First, their heart rates slow from their ten beats per half-second pace, then their brains solidify from the goo they melted into, and finally, their vision returns so they can stare at each other, their bodies still burning and numb.

Ann was reeling from going through intense tidal waves of pleasure, her eyes hazed and shimmering with the waterfall of tears she was shedding while her man aggressively and relentlessly pistoned inside of her. Never has the heat from their sex felt like magma from the center of the earth (Mementos not counting since there was none). Even now, she still feels completely numb down there, like her lower body and his were melted together by passion. And the fullness of his jizz in her belly drove it home.

Akira was utterly spent, feeling like he had ejaculated his entire soul out of his cock. He knew shooting out seven months worth of pent up lust would be intense, but this was way more than he ever imagined. It was enough to convince him it might be possible to drop dead from feeling **too** good. And he felt the same melting sensation she was feeling, but in a different way. Her nethers were still squeezing him and they were sticking to him so tightly, he doubts he’d be able to pull out, even if he wanted to.

Akira falls back and the two roll over onto their sides, still staring intently into each other's eyes. Their sweaty bodies glistening in the moonlight coming from the window, the strong and heavy stench of hot passion is stagnating in the air, and the only sounds they can hear are the distant ocean waves, the wind, and their own heavy breathing.

After a while, Ann offers her left hand to her loving husband. Akira takes it in his left hand and they hold each other tightly, exchanging a long string of hot post-climax kisses as their wedding rings are glimmering in the moonlight once again…

…

And then...

_“Haaah~..._ **_Who's hungry?_ ** _”_

Ann’s sudden statement leaves Akira dumbfounded for a few seconds before he starts snickering.

“W-What?” Ann asks.

_“Pffft… Snrk... ‘_ ** _Who's hungry?’_** … _Are you for real right now…?”_ he asks, holding it back. _“We have sex for the first time in seven months on the first night of our honeymoon… and you say ‘_ ** _Who's hungry?’_ **_...?”_ His snickering gradually escalates into loud laughing. _“_ ** _Ahahahaha!_** _Ohhh man! It's too much!_ ” His laughter proves to be contagious as Ann starts giggling too. Understandable. Who says something like that **immediately after** romantic and passionate sex?

“ _Ehehehehe! I'm sorry!”_ she laughs. _“I couldn't help it! And I’m pretty much “full” anyway!”_

_“Ya got_ ** _that_ **_right!”_ Akira reaches over to grab a bottle of water (spiked with Takemi stamina boosters) and a protein bar for the two of them. Part of the on-hand rations he set up for aftercare before they left for the beach this morning. "Good thing I got you covered."

_"Aw, you're so considerate!"_ Ann takes her water and protein bar and the two just sit back and re-energize for when they get back to it. "This really isn't really anything new from what we usually do, is it?" Ann laughs.

"Not really," Akira says. "That's not so bad though." The two pull each other close, their drenched body sticking to each other, as they nuzzle each other's faces.

“ _I love you_ ** _so_ **_much, Kira,”_ she says.

_“I love you too, Ann-pan.”_

_“_... I love you **more,** ” she responds.

Akira narrows his eyes at her as she pouts. “ **Really?** The **“I Love You More”** game?" he asks. "We're **really** doing this?”

“Hey! You can beat me at pretty much **everything else,** but **loving your partner more? Uh uh!** ”

Amused by his wife’s confidence, Akira gives her a lopsided grin. “Well, too bad,” he snickers. “ **I’m** the one that loves **you** more.”

“No! **I** love **you** more!”

“No, **me.** ”

“ **Uh-uh! Me!** ”

…

“Uh… Hey, what the heck?” Ann asks. “Why’d you stop all of a sudden?”

“I was just thinking about how nice it is to hear you say that now that we’re married,” Akira chuckles.

“Hey, it’s the same for me too! Don’t hog it all for yourself.”

If someone who's known about their relationship were to look at them now, they would never notice the new dynamic between them. They're now a newlywed couple, but these misfit eighteen year olds are still the same as ever. And the intense night of passion continued into the wee hours of the morning, just like their first time did.

**XXXXX**

It’s early morning. Akira yawns as he walks into the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast: Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and Leblanc coffee. He can't help but think about his hot and messy first honeymoon night with his forever girl. Especially with Mara feeling a bit numb right now. In fact, it was a miracle he even had the strength to walk.

As he is getting the pancake batter ready, he hears his twin-tailed wife walking into the room. _“Good morning, you~♡”_ she says.

“Hey… **You** sound full of energy.”

_“Well, it's not like I could really get any sleep!”_

“Yeah, I guess I **did** work you pretty… **Eh?** ” When he turns to look at her, his face glows red at the sight of his twin-tailed wife in her see-through lavender panties, tight black thigh high socks… **and nothing else.**

_“The Prideful Pervert speaks,”_ she giggles as she sits onto the counter and crosses her legs. She stretches out and yawns before noticing her husband's gaze.

_“Hm? What's wrong?”_ she asks as she tilts her head innocently, even though she knows the answer.

“Y-You're not… covered up…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But… I can see your promised lands.”

_“Want me to pose so you can get a better view? I'll let you pick which one. ♡”_

A loud whimper rings out of his throat before he closes his eyes and folds his hands. “She did **not** just say that,” he says. “Annie doesn't say stuff like that. I must be dreaming after all those power-gasms… **Dear gods, please don’t wake me up. Amen.** ” Ann giggles at his loud and lewd thought.

“I could always put on an apron so you can focus more if you really need to,” she offers.

“... You realize that the **Newlywed Bride Apron** is every married Japanese man's lewd dream, right?"

"Yeah."

"So that'll only make it worse… **but do it anyway.** If you wanna **really** help though, an extra pair of eyes on the food would be great.”

“I can do that.”

The loving husband continued scrounging up breakfast, getting a good eyeful of his mostly naked newlywed bride (now wearing a red apron) who makes sure he doesn't let the food get burned. Scenarios like this are not rare, so any racey marriage rituals come naturally to them.

After about half an hour, breakfast is on the table. Akira sits at the table to eat while Ann sits comfortably on his lap while using her own lap as her table to eat off of.

“You sure you don't wanna eat at the table?” Akira asks as he goes to town on his bacon. “There's a good chance you'll make a mess like that.”

“It's fine,” Ann says as she eats her pancakes. “You'll clean it up by eating it off me after we're done. _I know you want to~♡_ ”

_“You know me so well.”_

Ann carefully rubs her thighs together, remembering all the intense sensations she went through hours ago. It didn't take much since she was still a bit numb in her thighs and she could still feel him inside her.

_"Is someone still feeling it?"_ Akira teases.

_"I can't help it... Last night was… the best._ **_Ever._ ** _Felt_ **_so_ ** _good after so long."_

“And we're gonna have many more nights like that while we're here. We have the whole month to ourselves and I'm **dying** to make up for the seven months.”

After the couple finished their breakfast, Akira notices the conveniently placed drop of syrup on her bare chest. Of course, he dives right in to suck and lick on the spot to her delight. Ann chuckles and cradles his head as he tickles her chest with his soft kisses before dipping his nose into her soft flesh to sniff her… and something else.

_“Y'know, putting these soft, warm, mysterious, delicious things in my mouth is my absolute favorite pastime~!”_ he says in a very perverted tone. “... Hearing and feeling your big heart beating is one of the best things about it.”

_“It feels like you're kissing it when you do that,”_ Ann whispers seductively. “That's why I love it so much… We can have a whole day of it, if you really wanna.” Akira cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Careful,” he warns. “Get too into this and it might get weird with the kids… Speaking of which, do you have an idea when you wanna have your first-”

“ **NOW! Right now!** ” Akira bursts out laughing at her immediate answer, which makes her laugh too. “ **Sorry!** I’m sorry!” she exclaims. “I got really excited!”

“Hey, no harm done!”

Ever since he popped the question back at his hometown over a year ago, she's boldly expressed how badly she wants to make like a DVD and “skip to the end”, although going through the movie is still fun.

"I know we kinda rushed into this new life like love drunk idiots," Akira says. "But let's be smart about this from now on. Like getting used to supporting just the two of us on our own **before** bringing a bundle of joy into it. Especially if we're considering… a certain something."

"Yeah. You're right. We should take this seriously."

As people have told them many times before, kids who rush straight into marriage usually don't make it. This was, without a doubt, an ill-advised decision on their part and the only way to make up for it is to be smart and put in the extra work to make this new life a success. It would most likely be a bitter struggle, but they were confident enough in their teamwork to power through it, having worked together so well for two years so far.

As he continues to nuzzle on her chest, a deep sigh from Ann reaches Akira's ears. "Hey, don't worry. With how well we work together, it won't be **too** much work," Akira assures her.

"That's not what I'm upset about."

Akira pulls away from her to see her frown. "Oh? What's up then?"

Ann looks away and pouts as her cheeks turn red. "W-Well… remember last night…?" she mumbles. "Y'know, when I was… in control…?"

"Like I'd ever… Hold on…. Don't tell me you're bummed because you couldn't get me to finish." The increase of intensity in her pouting confirms his suspicions. " **Ann-pan!** I told you! It's okay!" he laughs. "Like I said, I wanted to feel you when it happened."

"Yeah, then you got me off from my chest and ate me out!" she protests. Akira continues to snicker to her chagrin. "Don't laugh at me!"

Akira smiles warmly at her and tickles her under her chin, but she snaps her head away, still throwing a fit. _"Come on. Ann?"_ He squeezes her in his left arm, but she still keeps the door shut. He starts kissing her across her shoulder and up her neck.

_“... Stupid moron,”_ Ann mumbles, glancing at him as he makes it to her cheek. She smiles a bit before turning back to him to receive his lips in hers, cupping his face in her hands. As his tongue slips through her lips, he glides his hand up her upper thighs, then her stomach, and finally her breasts. After about a minute of kissing and fondling, his hardening member pokes her leg.

“If it really means that much to you,” he says. “Your second chance is poking you right now.” Ann hums in delight as she smooches him once more before standing up and leading him over to the living room, the paper towels from the table in hand. She pulls him in front of her and stomp kicks him to the couch.

" **Whoa!** Panther's out to play!" Akira laughs, surprised by her sudden forcefulness. Ann smirks as she confidently does her model walk and looks down at him. Staring at the bulge in his underwear, she raises her right foot up and lightly steps on it.

"U-Uh, hold up a sec," Akira gulps. "I-I'm not really into- Ngh!" His penis twitches when he feels her toes moving over it.

"You were saying?" Ann asks, lightly grinding her foot on his crotch.

"... O-Okay... That **does** feel nice," he admits. " **Just as foreplay though.** Believe or not, there **are** kinks that even the Prideful Pervert himself isn't completely into."

Ann takes her foot off him and shakes her head. "Don't worry. It's not my thing either," she sighs. "Seriously. That's just gross."

"Yeah… Breasts over that any day."

"... _Speaking of…"_ Ann, putting the paper towels aside, drops down to her knees and yanks down his underwear to reveal Mara in one swift motion. She crawls up to drag her breasts up to his cock and trap it in between them. Akira lets out a low grunt and his dick twitches as it’s being squeezed, making his girl chuckle.

_"Yeah. This is_ ** _way_** _better,"_ Akira moans. Ann starts rubbing her breasts on him and licking the tip, just like she did last time. This time, she didn't care how long it took. She was going to get him to go off, no matter what.

Taken in by the pleasure, Akira starts moving his hips a little to help her.

_“Mm…! Hey, don’t worry,”_ Ann says, kissing his dick. _“I told you. You don’t have to-”_

_“I-I_ ** _want to_ **_though,”_ he stammers. _“P-Please…?”_

_“... I can’t say no to that face.”_

Akira lightly gropes at her breasts, his thumbs pushing in her nipples like buttons, and Ann gladly holds them in place with her own hands. Once she slides his dick back into her warm mouth, she playfully winks at him, giving him the signal to start pumping. He starts moving his hips at a slow and steady pace, sliding his cock between her tits and in and out of her mouth. At the same time, he moves his thumbs in circles to stimulate her erect nipples. With him doing most of the work, all Ann had to do was suck on him and coil her tongue around her shaft, tasting the precum that was leaking out and feeling his heat rub in the crevice of her boobs.

_“A-Ah…! Aw shit…!”_ he gasps sharply.

_“Enjoying yourself?”_ she giggles.

Akira shoots a smirk at her and pushes his thumb as much as he could into her nipple, making her moan. _“Are_ ** _you?_ **_”_ His loving wife giggles to confirm that she is and he starts gradually increasing the pace. Akira lays his head back against the couch and just responds to the sensation of her warm mouth and her squishy breasts, eyes fluttering, body shaking, toes curling, and voice letting out gasps and moans. His cheeks turn a rosy red upon feeling his wife's gaze burning holes into him.

Meanwhile, Ann's face turns a darker shade of red and her eyes turn hazy as his girth moves around in her tight cleavage. The blood was rushing to her head, making her dizzy again. The strong smell of him flooding her nose, his erotic moans and grunts playing as music to her ears, the taste of his pre-cum, the euphoric tingling of him teasing her nipples along with the heat and slickness of his cock going in and out of the gap in her boobs like he does her vagina. The same feeling she had last night, but stronger. 

Upon hearing him start to hold back his voice, signaling an incoming climax, Ann sucks and squeezes on his cock with all of her might. _"Go ahead. Go ahead and come for me…!"_ she moans. After desperately calling out her name, Akira, letting go of her chest and gripping onto the couch, completely breaks apart and the orgasm pulses through his entire body. Ann pulls out at the last second and shuts her eyes, letting his semen splurt onto her face and onto the breasts he loves so much.

Having been allowed to relieve himself, Akira lays back on the couch, sweating and gasping for breath. Through his blurred vision, he sees the contradicting sight of his dirty hot seed all over the flawless skin of his wife. _"O-Oh…! S-Sorry,"_ he pants. Ann pulls away, licking the white stuff around her lip, and then licks off the stuff on her fingers, drunkenly savoring the taste. 

_"... Mm~..."_ Ann grabs a paper towel to clean up the rest of the mess on her and, seeing more of his spunk on his cock, comes back to it to lick and suck every single inch of the shaft clean. The sight of her clean Mara so attentively made her husband's face flush crimson red and his heart burst when she kissed the head when she finished. She always does this as if to show appreciation to the thing he uses to fill her with love.

After a successful titfuck, Ann rubs her temples, feeling a little lightheaded with blurry vision. _"P-Phew, I was seeing stars for a sec…!"_ she chuckles as she grabs a paper towel and cleans off her body. _"I think... that was my best one yet…!"_ Of course, she wasn't feeling as light-headed as Akira, who just laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling with a stupefied expression.

_"Hell yeah, it waaas~,"_ he laughs goofily. As he is catching his breath, he hears Ann making a bunch of little sounds and sees her staring at him uncomfortably. "W-What? You got what you wanted. You got me **good** . Why are… Oh." When he sits up, he sees her right hand slipping underneath her panties and moving around.

_"Using my boobs to get yourself off,"_ she pouts. _"Teasing and feeling them up… and coming all over me like that... I did_ ** _not_ **_get what I wanted…"_ Her body shivers as she sticks her middle finger inside her slit and a whiny mewl leaks out of her lips. _"... N-Now..._ ** _I'm_** _turned on…"_

Akira honestly didn't know what made this side of her stir up his lust so much. The fact that she wants it so badly and the way she begs him to give it to her. Was it the sexiness of it or the cuteness? Short answer: **Who cares?** It could be both. What matters is that it works **incredibly** well.

His first obvious thought is to just leap off of the couch, lunge at her, pin her to the ground, and just take her right then and there… but something was stirring in him as he watched her hand move around beneath the fabric of the crotch section of her underwear. She wanted him so badly, she's started playing with herself. And thinking about it now, she was doing that last night too when he was eating her out and when he was having trouble going off when she was riding his cock. So he can’t help but wonder how hot it would be to actually watch her touch herself.

...

**Time to find out.**

“Sorry... You got me so good, I can barely move my hips,” he lies with a chuckle. “... But… maybe a little show from you might help get my strength back.”

“A-A little show…?” she asks. Akira points at her masturbatory hand and she turns away blushing. **Of course** he’d ask for that, the little pervert.

"Based on how you were playing with yourself while I was taking you last night," Akira deduces. "I'm thinking... this isn't your first time doing this."

_"... I-I-I've… teased myself a bit during our break…"_ she reluctantly admits. "But I-I never really got into it… I figured it… wouldn't be fair to you since… you don't…"

"Well, I deeply appreciate you taking my… _f-feelings into... c-c-consideration while you w-were touching yourself…!_ " He tried his best, but he couldn't help but laugh, which irked her. " **Weird sentence.** It was a weird sentence. That's all… But thank you… Now, I get to see your first time."

His laughter aside, she can’t ignore the fact that she was touching herself a bit right before his eyes last night. Letting him be the audience of her first little solo show isn't entirely out of question. Especially considering how arousing it was before.

Akira reaches out to pet her head. “Show me how **hungry** you are for me, honey,” he requests with a naughty grin. “And how I’ll take you… depends on how much I like what I see.” For her, that was more than enough incentive. Biting the inside of her lip, she reluctantly nods. She was hot and aching for him to be inside her, so she’ll have to show him just how badly she wants him to get him to completely satisfy her.

_“Good girl,”_ he says. _“Now, come up… sit across my lap… and spread those sexy legs of yours.”_ She immediately follows his orders, getting up and sitting on his lap with her legs spread open. It was only when she got into his desired position that she realized how embarrassing this was, him watching her masturbate from this close up.

Akira wraps his right arm around her shoulders and starts gently pecking her cheeks. _“Start whenever you want, babe,”_ he whispers in her ear as he does so. His lips peppering all over her cheek and neck, his breath tickling her skin, being cradled in his arms, and his dick pressing up against her butt underneath her. As embarrassing as it was, it was twice as arousing because she can feel him touching her while she’s doing this. It makes her want him even more.

After receiving several more light feather kisses from him on her skin, Ann starts out by groping her right breast in her left hand, feeling up the whole mound and pinching, twisting, and pulling at her tender nipple. She might not have his fondling technique and it's a fact that it's never the same when you do it to yourself compared to when someone else does it, but she still felt good nonetheless. Having her boobs violated in so many ways, be it groping, rubbing, pinching, biting, licking, or sucking always turned her on the most. And since Akira was trying to stay as silent as the grave, she could get into it easier.

Ann’s thumb rubs and scratches at her hardened tip and then she reaches down to her panties with her free hand to tickle her slit with her finger over her slightly damp panties. Sinking into the masturbatory pleasure, her eyes roll back until they close and she just lets her body and her husband take this ride wherever they want to go. With every breath, she softly moans and her entire body shudders in pleasure. With her body doing the work, her mind was fishing around her memories for all of the times they fooled around. Be it their first time, their Shujin Love Hotel Anniversary getaway, their shower tease back in Kamakura, or any other time, thinking about the sensations of all of them made her lustful desires burn within her, affecting her finger movements.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Akira smirks. “Didn’t think you’d enjoy yourself this much…” Squirming around a bit in his hold a bit, Ann curves her lips into a smile.

_“Y-You... wanted to know how_ ** _hungry_** _I am, didn’t you?”_ she giggles through her moans as she slips her hand under her panties to rub her wet slit. Akira stops kissing her for a moment to just stare at her body. Seeing her roll her hips against her own hand and grab her own breasts, he couldn't help but swallow air because of how hot this was. He didn't want to ruin this by taking her now. He wanted her to keep going, but he also wanted to help her out while easing his own urges.

Akira presses his forehead against hers and she cracks her eyes open to look at him. _"Sorry. You look way too hot right now,"_ he whispers. _"Is it okay if I touch you a little more?"_ After she lets out a hum and a nod of approval, Akira presses his lips against hers, immediately prying them open to slip his tongue inside. After distracting her, he ghosts his hands up her waist and firmly grasps her free boob in them, her supple skin protruding through the gaps between his fingers.

With the sensation of him filling her mouth and pressing on her boobs, Ann's intense arousal wills her hand to slip her middle and index fingers inside her wet pussy, moving them in the same bicycle motion he used on her last night. Her throat rumbles as she feeds her hubby her lustful moans through her mouth, coiling her tongue around his.

Pulling back out of the kiss, Akira feels his cock twitch under her ass as he watches her tremble and squirm in his lap in self pleasure. _"Poor starving little thing,"_ he teases. _"You really want me right now, don't you?"_ She lets out a loud whimper, as if in reply to his tease. He could tell she was still a bit far from her peak, so he thought that maybe it's time to push the envelope. With that naughty thought in mind, he licks his lips and leans down to take her right nipple into his mouth and suck on it.

Shocked by his sudden suckling, Ann inhaled a sharp and loud gasp, her hand stopping and her back arching into a bridge. "Whoops," Akira laughs. "Was that too mu- **Mm!** " Ann grabs the back of his head and forces his face into her chest.

_"Mm mm! K-Keep doing that…!"_ she moans. _"I-I wanna... watch…!"_ In her mind, letting him know that she wants to masturbate to him sucking on her tits should make it painfully obvious. And he shows that he understands by sucking, licking, and biting on her nipple.

Turned on to the max by the sight of him mouthing and groping her chest, Ann increases the speed of her fingering, pistoning her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, while occasionally telling her hubby to switch between licking, biting, and sucking. Akira holds onto her body tightly to keep her from bucking around too much and making her tip slip out of his mouth. At the same time, he looked down at her hand in her panties. She was really going at her pussy, her finger plunging so fast in and out of her and the rapid sound of her palm slapping against the entrance.

_"K-Kira…! S-So hot…!"_ she gasps as she shuts her eyes and turns her head from side to side, writhing in agonizing bliss. No longer able to bear it, Ann breaks away briefly to discard her panties, tossing them wherever without a care, gets back into her piston for her husband to continue his suckling, and goes back at her cunt with both hands, fingering her hole and rubbing her puffed up clit to send her to greater heights of euphoria. Even with all of her bucking around, Akira still holds onto her for dear life, relentlessly attacking the red hardened peaks on her breasts with his hand and mouth. She was utterly trapped in a cage of passionate lust with pressure piling up within her. Her appetite growing more intense, she curves the fingers inside of her pussy into a hook and rubs them on her g-spot, the root of her clit.

With the feeling of an intense climax rushing upon her after attacking both lower weak points at once, all of the muscles in Ann's body start contracting. _"K-Kira…! I-I… I can't…!"_ Upon hearing that, Akira stops groping her and snatches the hand that had fingers in her pussy up, stopping her climax from going off and displeasing her. _"Fweh?! W-Why did you…?!"_

"I got a better idea," Akira says. Slithering his hand up her inner thighs, he replaces her fingers with his own, shoving them as deep into her hot and wet nethers as he could. _"Okay._ ** _Now,_** _you can finish."_ This man was nothing if not kinky. Rubbing her puffed up clit while she watched him suck on her nipples and cumming on his fingers. This kinda blurred the line between foreplay and masturbation, but it was still so hot, it made her brain start melting.

Throwing herself back into it, Ann rubs her nub and rolls her hips against her and her husband's hands, still watching him suckle at her nipple. Hot and bothered beyond belief, she could feel her pussy grow wetter with his fingers still inside. It didn't take long at all for her to get back to near her peak.

_"Go ahead and come, Gluttonous Gal,"_ Akira hums, her bosom still in his mouth. Breaking apart in the eruption, she screams as loud as she can and throws her head back in bliss, her vagina gushing, squeezing, and pulsating on his fingers as the sensations from her breasts prolonged the shocks. Is this what orgasms via self-pleasure felt like? It's more likely that this was just because Akira was helping her. Either way, she was so glad she had her first masturbatory climax like this: In her beloved's arms while keeping his perverted gaze on her.

After she comes back down from her peak, Akira gives the nipple he was sucking a good long lick before backing off and staring at her collapsed and sweaty form. "... **Hands down the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life** ," he tells her as he offered his fingers to her. Still reeling from her climax, Ann takes his fingers in her mouth and sucks and licks them like she did before, now fully aware of his trick from yesterday. As per usual, he treated her to some hot post-orgasm kisses, which she accepted in a hungry fervor. She was **definitely** at max hunger. “Now then… how should I take you?”

_“... U-Um… Mind if I... make a request…?”_ she asks through her gasps for air. She wills her body to sit up, scootch off his lap, and lay down at the end of the couch on her left side, adjusting her apron. Looking over her shoulder, she smiles at her husband as she spreads her wet vagina open. Akira, knowing what she’s implying, nods and lays down behind her. He then lines up his hard cock with her entrance and slowly pushes his way inside of her, Ann letting her mouth open to allow the sensual moans and gasps to flow from her lips.

_“Can’t believe this adorable goddess has the sexiest voice,”_ he chuckles.

_“Well now, you get to listen to this sexy voice for the rest of your life,”_ Ann smiles. With those words, a bright light flashes at the back of his mind. As if his perspective shifted a bit. Now, he has her… for the rest of his life…

“Y-Yeah… Yeah, I do,” he says with a warm smile as he places a hand on her thigh and starts moving slowly. Ann just closes her eyes and lets Akira do all of the work, rolling his hips to pump his cock in and out of her. Every time he pushed all the way inside, she could feel his lower body lightly bumping against her ass. Letting out various erotic noises as the head of his penis scraps against her walls, Ann eagerly anticipated the moment when he went full throttle and started going at her like an engine piston… but he never did after a little while of this.

_“Hey… cut that out,”_ she pouts.

“What do you mean?”

_“I mean… mm… S-Stop teasing…”_

“... But… I’m **not** .”

Ann turns around, ready to glare and complain, but as soon as she locks eyes with him, all she saw was a genuine, affectionate smile that made her heart flip. Like the lust he was feeling at the start of this was replaced with pure love.

“I don’t have to rush anymore,” he says sweetly. “Like you just said, I have you for the rest of my life now.” Akira wraps his left arm underneath and around her to pull her close and nuzzles on her cheek. _"So… I can just take my sweet time loving the hell out of you."_

That got her so good, infecting her with his sudden purity. Akira isn't going slow to tease her at all. He just wants to enjoy the moment with her, to hold her, to cuddle with her for as long as he can. They have the rest of their lives to do this, so what's the rush?

Ann, moved by his words, reaches up to gently place her right hand on his cheek. _"You're the sweetest guy, you know that?"_ she says softly.

"Heh… I try. For **you** ." Akira comes down to press his lips on her, stealing a kiss from her. Then two more. Five more. Seven. He steals many gentle and sweet kisses from her while remembering to keep slowly pumping himself into her pussy at a constant pace to gradually build up the pleasure to its peak. Ann, her eyes fluttering from the pleasure, uses her moans to make her lips tingle against his and rolls her hips in rhythm with his so that her butt would meet with his hips, making his cock go as deep as it could.

_"Do you really want to go faster?"_ Akira asks. Ann glances at where they are connected, seeing his long girth going in and out of her. The sight on its own is strangely hypnotic.

_"Mm mm. Go just like that,"_ she says softly. Akira follows her command and maintains his leisurely pace. Every time he slowly drills in and pulls out of her, rubbing against her insides with every stroke, her body shudders and she lets out a shaky breath before going back to kissing him.

_"H-Hey… Hug me tighter…"_ she murmurs between kisses. Akira grants her request, glides his right hand from her hips to her stomach, and squeezes her body tightly. Ann guides his left hand to her left breast and secures it there. He still wanted this moment to last as long as possible, so he only does occasional gentle squeezes on the soft mound, putting the groping in the tertiary role, making his gentle thrusting secondary, and making the kiss primary.

Taken away by the romantic atmosphere that's set in, Ann smiles and giggles against his lips as the pressure built up in her nethers, feeling every inch of his girth slowly scrape against her insides. Thinking about it now, they've **never** been this consistently slow during sex before. It usually ends with them rushing towards the blazing climactic peak together. But this slow sex, so nice, calm, and tender, was distinctively different. Mutual pleasure was put in the back seat and mutual love took over, enveloping them both in a veil of comforting warmth. She loved it when they went for the intense rush, but going leisurely like this is starting to become her favorite form of making love.

Akira pulls his wife's hips tightly into his and slowly grinds against her butt while pulling away from her lips to nibble at her neck. "Such a good girl," he whispers.

Ann secures the hand on her stomach and grinds her butt against his crotch, pulling him deep inside of her. _"I'm_ ** _your_ **_girl,"_ she moans as he kisses his way back up to her lips.

_"That's right."_ Feeling the pressure slowly starting to build up in his urethra, Akira throws some firm, strong thrusts into the mix while maintaining the rhythm, slowly pulling out of her before slamming into her on repeat. _"You're mine, Annie,"_ he growls. _"All mine. Forever."_ He slips his tongue into her mouth, moving it all over her gums and against her tongue at the same sluggish pace as his thrusting. Ann hums in delight as she slips in her tongue as well, losing herself to the sensation in her mouth like always. This was so comfortably warm and tender. It's hard to believe they've never done it like this before. But at the same time, them doing it after getting married made this all the more meaningful.

With one final thrust against each other, the two grinded against each other and moaned into each other's mouth as they slowly started breaking, Akira holding Ann tightly against them as they trembled in euphoria. It wasn't a hot and intense one like the ones from last night when the heat lingered, making them think they kept coming for a long time. This one was far less overwhelming and explosive, but they really did keep coming. His cock just let out a steady stream of cum into her pussy while her walls squeezed him tightly and sucked it all out. Through it all, they continued to kiss well into their rest period.

After a brief reprieve, Ann runs her butt against him. _"So… that was really, really nice,"_ she smiles. _"B-But…"_ Akira gently pats her hips, letting her know that he knows. The slow sex was awesome and all, but she still wanted some roughness. The roughness that he was ready to give her.

Ann got herself up on all fours on the couch, her hands on the armrest, and Akira got up on his knees behind her and pushed himself into her once more, her insides feeling slicker because of the jizz he already shot into her. Ann bites the inside of her bottom lip and claws her red nails at the fabric under her, feeling more sensitive to his entry after coming twice. After he is sheathed completely inside of her, she looks back at him and wiggles her hips in circles, stimulating his cock and hypnotizing him with the shakes of her heart-shaped ass to rile him up. In response to her taunt, he gives it a firm smack, making her yelp.

_"_ ** _Mm!_** _Hey~! You called me a_ ** _good_ **_girl just now ♡,"_ she whines.

_"But you became_ ** _my_ **_wife,"_ he counters. _"You're the_ ** _good_ **_girl of a_ ** _bad_ **_boy. Get it?"_

_"Hehe… Fiiine."_ Actually, it made no sense, but who cares?

With his libido fired up again, Akira grabs a firm hold of her sides and starts firmly pumping himself into her, pulling her butt into his thrusts and gradually increasing the speed. Ann leaves her mouth agape to let the lewd moans and cries come out one after another every time she feels him firmly pound her from behind. Wanting him to feel just as good, she squeezes her pussy walls tightly onto his dick, forcing a loud groan out of him.

Craving for payback, Akira lays on top of her, brings his hands up to her breasts to grope them, and drives his hard cock deeper and harder inside of her, every thrust making the tip kiss her uterus. _"You like that, kitty?"_ he whispers in her ear. Ann happily lets out a cute _"Nyah!"_ sound, making him laugh a bit. He rewards her for that display of cuteness by bringing his right hand down between her legs to tickle her clit.

Switching from fast thrusting to slow grinding, Akira feels up both of her bulbous breasts, massaging and squishing the entirety of the mounds and rolling her tips between his fingers. _"Hey… Do you remember why I call you "Ann-pan"?"_ he whispers while nipping on her neck. Ann slows down and looks at him over his shoulder.

_"Yeah. But tell me anyway,"_ she moans.

_"You're really warm, soft, and sweet. Like a freshly baked anpan… And just as tasty."_ Akira hugs her body tightly and sniffs her neck as he rolls his hips into her. Ann throws her head back and shudders to the rhythm of his grinding, his cock stirring up her wet insides. Akira pulls her up to switch positions, making her sit in his lap so he can thrust up into her and she happily helps him by lifting herself up slightly with her legs and dropping down into his thrusts. The young married couple's gasps and moans synchronize with the sounds of their collision as Ann reaches to grab his hair.

In response to her hair pulling, Akira blew softly on her ear to get her attention and steal her lips again, still holding onto her in his arms. She was getting most of what she wanted, but in the back of her mind, she knows she wants to be held differently.

_"H-Hey,"_ she says through her gasps. _"I-I wanna look at you."_ Answering her request, Akira pulls away to allow her to turn around and lay down on her back at the end of the couch, slipping off her hair ties to let her wavy golden locks hang loose. Akira grabs her by her hips again and pulls her to him, reentering her, and then starts thrusting into her hard and fast again. Ann has her legs raised over her, dangling behind her man, as she feels him pistoning within her.

_"Ahn! S-So rough!"_ she cries out. Desperate to make sure he gets her as hard and fast as he can, Ann locks her legs around his waist and grabs onto both of his wrists.

_"G-Gah! Fuck…!"_ Akira curses as he forces himself to slow down so as to not get too overwhelmed too soon. Her pussy feels so hot, wet, and tight that the pleasure in his dick was cutting into his brain. Even he's had sex with her so many times, it still staggers him how amazing her body feels.

_"D-Do you like it…?"_ Ann asks, smiling up at him. _"That my body's like this…?"_

_"I-It's the fact that it's_ **_yours-_ ** _"_

Ann puts a finger on his lips to silence him. In response, he stops so he can listen to her talk. _"I know that,"_ she giggles. _"Don't worry… I just wanna know what my perverted husband thinks."_ He was a bit hesitant, but if it's what she wanted, then he will gladly perv out to her.

_"... I can't believe the love of my life has a body this incredible,"_ he grins, resting his forehead on hers and holding both of her hands. _"I'd fuck you senseless all day long if I could."_

_"Hmhm… Well, why_ ** _don't_** _you…?_ ** _I'll let you, y'know~._ **_"_ Feeling her squeeze down on his cock, Akira is unable to stop a pleasured groan from escaping his lips. _“I’m your blushing newlywed bride who loves you_ ** _so_ **_much… so I’ll do just about_ ** _anything_ **_for you as long as it makes you happy~. ♡”_ She said something similar to that last year the morning of their first day as high school seniors too. Except this time, there's no pesky cat to get in the way and no school to go to.

Taking her up on her offer, Akira starts pumping his hips into her with reckless abandon, watching her breasts bounce every time he thrusts. Desiring to have them fondled again, Ann brings his hands to her chest, then cups her beloved's sweaty face in her hands. Feeling her warmth squeeze down on his cock and her breasts fill his hands, he started seeing fireworks.

_"Ngh! S-Shit…! I-I can't…!"_ he gasps. Slipping his hands behind her, he lifts her up and turns to properly on the couch, allowing her to straddle him. Ann, with her hair in complete disarray, rocks against him as fast as she can, desperate for euphoric release.

_"H-Ha ha! I love you so much…!"_ Akira smiles, feeling his climax approaching.

_"I love you too!"_ Ann gasps, ready to blow herself. Going in for a last-second deep kiss, Akira groans as he does a hard thrust into his wife, who wraps herself around him, and spills himself into her, making her trigger her own climax. Shuddering in the joined orgasm, he does a few more weak thrusts to push on her cervix as much as he can before stopping completely and just eating the delightful screams she mouth feeds him.

Slowly coming down from the peak, the two sighed in the embrace, but fervently kept up their lip lock in post-climax pleasure, staring into each other's narrow hazy eyes. Once they separate, Akira caresses her sweaty face with his ring hand, moving back her hair and allowing her to kiss his ring. As they lovingly stare at each other, Ann chuckles and looks down at where they're connected. He's filled her to the brim to the point of leaking and even after all that, he's **still** so full of energy.

_"Greedy, selfish, spoiled little pervert, ♡"_ she teases.

_"Hey… you said you'd let me,"_ Akira smirks as he kisses her face and neck.

_"... I know_ **_exactly_ ** _what I said."_

The living room, back to the bedroom, and the bath/shower for hours and hours (with plenty of breaks, obviously). In every comfortable position they could think of, the newlywed couple made love all throughout the apartment for the entire day, locked tightly in each other's embrace. So much pent up lust finally getting released like a river dam opening up. It was sundown when they stopped for another break and just relaxed in the big tub, sticking close to each other.

_"Phew…!_ Hope I haven't been going **too** hard _,"_ Akira says as he holds his wife close. Her breasts had been groped and sucked on for hours, her butt had red handprints from how many times he spanked her, and let's not even get started on what it's like between her legs. It was the longest and roughest sex marathon they've ever heard. She should be dead tired and done, but...

"Nope. You leave me wanting more, as always," Ann smiles as she kisses his cheek. The seven months of longing and her happiness right now are giving her an adrenaline boost. That, or...

"Hey. You put something in all of those waters, didn't you?" she asks. "I couldn't help but notice they were all already open."

"O-Oh… Yeah," Akira nervously admits. "Takemi gave me a pack of stamina boosters as her wedding gift. Figured I'd need them for the honeymoon… I didn't object, of course, since… you know."

"She read you like a book… Do you think we made up for seven months by now?"

**_"Not even close._** That's gonna take a while."

_"Ehehe… Well, you'll have all the time in the world to make up for it now."_ Ann puts her wedding ring hand over his, which is on her arm. Looking at the rings gleaming in the light puts a smile on his face.

"Hell yeah I do…" Akira says. "Our place is probably gonna be a mess half of the time because of that… **Oh! Our** place! Because-"

"Mm hm! This is it," Ann giggles. "It all happened so fast, but… we're here… We're **married** now."

"Yeah… Which means from now on, everything we face in this world, we do **together.** It's gonna be a lot of work."

"I'm not too worried. As long as we're together, I can handle anything, no problem."

Akira pulls her in to kiss her forehead. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The rest of the honeymoon consisted of 20% looking around Hawaii and enjoying the sights and food and 80% fooling around. Overall, it was a wonderful month.

This was a stupid decision. It'll most likely come back to bite them with some tough times ahead… but for now, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Target: HIt**


End file.
